For Better or Worse
by Keos16
Summary: The Deckerstar wedding is fast approaching. Chloe, Dan and Lucifer are adjusting to their new dynamic, but something is off. As the big day looms, can Chloe figure out how to make this all work- for better or worse? Mmf, mlm, (so much) smut. Pre Beautiful Life, post Weird Week.
1. Chapter 1

Dan pulled lightly on his restraints, relishing the feel of the leather cutting into his wrists. He moaned against the ball gag in his mouth as his lover slapped him hard across his buttocks.

Lucifer ran his fingers lightly over the red hand print before drawing back and smacking him again. Dan felt the tears well up in his eyes. The stinging sensation was truly wonderful. He raised his hips a little higher to ask for another.

Lucifer cupped the buttocks presented to him, and kneaded them roughly. He knew what Dan wanted, but tonight was about teaching the other man to surrender control.

He knelt between Dan's powerful thighs, strong hands gripping sturdy hips. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his friend's shoulders, trailing his lips softly down the muscular back, tip of his tongue leaving a trace of wetness as evidence of the journey.

Dan moaned again, sound muffled and low. Lucifer didn't pause as he continued lower, teasing his lover's cheeks, circling ever closer to the tight ring in the middle. Dan was squirming, rock hard cock bobbing between his legs.

Lucifer slowly, torturously began to eat Dan's asshole. Dan pressed his buttocks back as far as the restraints on his wrists would allow him to move. Lucifer used his grip on Dan's hips to hold him still. He dug his fingers in harshly, knowing that purple bruises would be blooming come the morning.

Dan was struggling to catch his breath around the red ball in his mouth. Lucifer was thoroughly skillful in his use of his tongue. They had been sleeping together for over a month now, and it didn't take much coaxing to open Dan and ready him for the main event.

Lucifer lingered anyway. He licked and slurped, pushing his tongue into his lover's eager hole. He released his hold on Dan's right hip, reached around him, and began to stroke the erection that was aching for attention.

Dan's eyes rolled back in his head and he grunted at the sensation. Lucifer's touch was soft and sure. It had taken him almost no time to learn all of Dan's spots and secrets. Untold centuries of experience had taught him how to exploit that knowledge to amazing effect.

Lucifer didn't miss a beat. His tongue continued to probe the now open and ready ass, while his right hand tugged slowly on Dan's thick manhood. He heard the change in Dan's voice that told him his friend was getting close to release.

Abruptly, he ceased his activities on both fronts. Dan cried out in dismay to be left in such a state. He trembled at the effort it took to regain his composure.

Lucifer reared back and slapped his ass again. "You'll come when I say you can, Daniel." Dan felt a tear leak out and roll down his face. This was the third time he'd come close to release, only to be denied. It was absolute torture.

He never wanted it to stop.

Lucifer climbed down off of the bed and retrieved a bottle of lubricant. He stood to the side of the bed, and began to stroke his impressively large member.

"Look at me, Daniel." Dan struggled to turn his head, but he managed to contort just enough. He took in the glory of the man next to him. He still wasn't used to the muscular arms, the flat, angular cut of the supremely masculine torso. He was both alien and familiar, but above all, breathtakingly beautiful.

Dan's eyes traveled to take in the sight of his lover, now his master, grasping his own long, straight rod. Lucifer poured a few drops of lubricant on the shaft, and continued working his hands up and down his full length, retracting his foreskin gently as he went.

Dan was mesmerized. He never tired of seeing his angel at full attention, eyes full of lust and desire. He groaned into the gag and wiggled his ass to signal his own need.

Lucifer obligingly returned to the bed, kneeling once more behind his new toy. He placed the glistening head of his cock at the entrance of Dan's stretched hole and leaned in. Dan was whimpering, pressing back, begging for more.

Lucifer roughly grabbed Dan's hips once more and slammed forward with lightning speed, burying himself to the hilt in one swift movement. Dan spasmed at the sudden intrusion and screamed.

Lucifer had always gone slowly with this part before, and Dan was not expecting the shocking maneuver.

His back arched and he shook as he struggled to adjust to the cock buried balls deep in his ass.

Lucifer had warned him that tonight was going to be different. Tonight, he had explained, was about power, pain and control. Dan had been enthusiastic in his desire to explore this side of his lover, and agreed readily.

His head was swimming with the burning pain in his rectum. Lucifer paused only long enough to be sure Dan wasn't truly injured (it wouldn't be the first time he'd sent someone to the ER in his enthusiasm) before swiftly pulling his hips back and thrusting them forward again.

Dan felt the impact as hips slammed into his ass, felt the searing pain in his rear end at the friction, and suddenly found he was frantic for his master to pound him mercilessly.

Lucifer let out a guttural moan when Dan began to move his hips from side to side, tracing a figure eight pattern. The feeling in his cock was indescribable. Holding fast to his lover's hips, he began to fuck him in earnest.

Lucifer quickly built to a pace that was superhuman.

Dan sobbed in agony and joy against the gag, tears flowing freely. He braced himself on his wrist restraints and focused on trying to survive the storm. The pain was exquisite. He wasn't sure he could survive much more, but he was hungry to find out.

Lucifer let go of Dan's hips and leaned forward to lay on top of his strong back instead. Hips still flying, he wrapped one hand around Dan's throat. His other hand wound its way into the short hairs on top of Dan's head and managed to grab a fistful.

He breathed into Dan's ear "Are you ready to come for me, Daniel?" Dan tried to nod, but it was difficult with his head held as it was. It seemed to get the point across however, as Lucifer released first one, then the other wrist, then unbuckled and removed the ball gag.

Dan breathed heavily. Lucifer gave him a short moment to recover his voice, then growled, "Beg for it, pet. Let me hear what you desire."

Dan choked out, "May I come?"

"Tsk, tsk, Daniel. That just won't do. You can do so much better than that. Permission denied." Dan gave a small, strangled sob. Lucifer grinned broadly at the sound.

He pulled himself out of Dan's ass, and flipped the other man onto his back. Before Dan could register the change in position, Lucifer plunged his cock back into his lover and resumed his manic thrusting.

Dan threw his head back and screamed. Lucifer gave his nipple a sharp tweak, and Dan gasped in pain. "Open your eyes," came the command. Dan's eyes flew open and he locked his gaze on his lover's face.

"There we are," Lucifer panted in approval, still pounding away at his slave's ass. "Do you think you can ask me better this time?"

"Please, master, may I come now?" Dan pleaded.

"That is a bit better," Lucifer conceded. "You may touch yourself, but you may not come until you've asked me properly. You have to convince me, pet."

Lucifer grabbed Dan's ankles and pushed back on them, spreading him wide. Dan grabbed hold of his cock and began pulling himself off with wild abandon, eyes locked on his master's.

Lucifer leaned forward, and dug even deeper. Dan was bucking his hips wildly, balls contracting as he approached his finale. "Beg, lover," Lucifer growled at the man under him.

Dan could barely breathe. "Ugh… Master. Master please, I need to come. I need to, it hurts." He was only tangentially aware of his words as they came spilling from him. "Lucifer. Oh, fuck. Oh fuck, I need to come. Please, oh please." He felt like he was about to pass out from the effort of holding back so long.

"Oh," Lucifer groaned, lust thick in his voice, "yes Daniel, that's it, pet. Yes, come for me, love." His rhythm became erratic as he approached his own threshold. He held on, watching Daniel's eyes as he gave in to his need.

Dan pumped furiously on his cock, breathing ragged. He struggled to keep his eyes open as the passion overtook him, but his gaze never left Lucifer's.

Lucifer was thrusting deep and hard, watching as his lover hit his peak and began to scream. Lucifer let his own load loose at that instant, screaming in harmony with Daniel. His seed spilled into his friend's ravaged ass; Dan's spilled out over his hand and onto his stomach.

They stayed locked together for a long moment as they trembled their tandem completion. Finally breaking his gaze, Lucifer closed his eyes and shuddered. He gave one last thrust into Daniel, eliciting a gasp, then the pulled free and collapsed onto the bed.

Dan rolled onto his side to face Lucifer. He wrapped his arms around strong shoulders and pulled him close. Lucifer responded with a deep, slow burning kiss.

When they pulled apart, Dan chuckled. "You still wish I'd got you strippers?" he teased gently.

"When you're right, you're right, Daniel." Lucifer smiled and wiped a few remaining tears from Dan's cheeks. "This was a better bachelor party than I could have imagined. Thank you for trying this with me."

"No thanks required," Dan spoke softly, tracing gentle patterns on his lover's pecs with his fingertips. "If I'd known how amazing it would feel to give over that much control, I'd have done it with you weeks ago."

"Really?" Lucifer's smile broadened into a grin. "Does that mean you're game to do it again sometime?"

Dan shook his head. "It means I never want it to be any other way again." Lucifer groaned his pleasure and kissed his newly official slave excitedly.

XOXOX

By the time Chloe came by, Lucifer had showered, changed the sheets, and put away all of the various paraphernalia he and Dan had used. It was always difficult, saying goodbye at the end of a date night.

Dan had picked Trixie up from Chloe's and then gone home to his own apartment so that she could spend the rest of the night with her husband-to-be. Chloe was still a bit sensitive about Lucifer's need for male companionship, so they tried hard not to flaunt it in front of her.

She loved them both for the effort. She didn't have the heart to tell them it was pointless. Fresh sheets, the scent of soap on Lucifer's skin; they reminded her just as acutely of their trysts as the actual physical evidence would have.

It gave her a small pang of pain every time she went straight home from work instead of joining her fiance in his penthouse. She was busy finishing the packing she needed to do in order to move herself and Trixie into the penthouse. It kept her hands busy, but her mind often wandered to the two men.

She walked into the small room across from the kitchen that was to be Trixie's. Lucifer had given up some space in a walk-in closet to expand what used to be the pantry. Renovations had included plenty of soundproofing, and it was now a nicely sized room for a growing girl. The bright purple paint that Trixie had chosen was nearly finished.

Lucifer slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "The painters say they'll be done tomorrow. We can move the furniture in the next day."

Chloe smiled when she remembered the look on Trixie's face when Lucifer took them shopping for her new bedroom set. She had gone wild, picking exactly what she wanted. It had been Lucifer's wedding gift to his soon-to-be stepdaughter.

Chloe grinned when she remembered the look on Lucifer's face as he paid for the hopelessly mismatched, clashing decor. It had almost physically pained him. But Trixie's happiness mattered more to him than he wanted to admit, so he bit back his discomfort and bought it all.

"I hate to admit it," Lucifer said, "but the little monster may actually have better taste than I gave her credit for. This color, plus the art she picked? It's probably going to come together tolerably well."

Chloe twisted in his arms to face him. "You know, it's almost a shame you can't have a baby with a human. You'd be a pretty good Dad, I think."

He looked horrified. "Bite your filthy tongue!" He shuddered. "Trixie is… not terrible, I guess. But a baby? No, thank you, I'm good."

Chloe laughed at the reaction. He may protest a lot, but she knew he thought Trixie was more than "not terrible." She often found him playing board games with her, and buying her little surprise gifts.

He had even put up on his refrigerator a picture she made for him. It showed Mazikeen, knives in hand, standing on the throat of a random bounty. "Well, it is a remarkable likeness," he had explained, as though he needed to justify the act to anyone but himself.

Chloe kissed him momentarily, before untangling herself and pulling him into the bedroom that they would soon share. He grinned and followed willingly, cock already springing to life.

She led him to the chair in the bedroom, and sat him down. He leaned back into the cushions, watching her as she walked away. _Curious. What's she up to?_ he thought.

Music swelled over the speakers, low thrumming bass line, cheesy saxophone bleating seductively. Chloe reentered the room barefoot and dancing, hips swaying to the beat.

She began a slow and very sexy striptease. Lucifer sat mesmerized by the sight. Golden hair flowing over her shoulders, she twisted and undulated. She purposefully unbuttoned her shirt and let it slip from her shoulders, revealing a new red lace front clasp bra.

She continued her dance, hands floating over her own curves, moving just out of reach of Lucifer's hands. She slipped her thumbs under the edge of her waistband and shed her skirt, stepping out of it easily. The underpants she wore were a matched set to the bra, and suited her perfectly.

She moved over to her finance and pushed aside the fabric of his silk robe. He hadn't bothered to put on shorts after his shower, and Chloe paused to admire his manhood. She ran her hands down his chest, hips still moving to the music. She teased his belly, and ran feather light fingers through his neatly trimmed pubic hair.

He moaned, and reached for her. "No sir," she chided him. "Hands off the dancers." He laughed, but obeyed, folding his hands behind his head instead.

Chloe resumed her dance, unclasping her bra. She shrugged off one strap, then the other before letting the garment join her other clothes on the floor.

Lucifer couldn't look away from her. Her breasts swayed gently with her movements, pert nipples sitting like proverbial cherries on top.

She came closer again, and straddled his lap. He expected the rough feel of lace. Instead, he felt her slippery folds slide along the bottom of his shaft.

He struggled to keep his hands to himself. She ground her wet pussy into him and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "I realized today that I never did give you your souvenir from Florida. I believe you requested something crotchless?" She swirled her hips for emphasis. He groaned low and long.

She stood from his lap, and climbed up onto the bed. She rested her back against the headboard and spread her legs wide, knees falling out to the sides. She reached between her legs and began to fondle her now dripping slit.

The wantoness of the act was unbearably hot. Lucifer ran his fingers lightly along his member, gathering the wetness she had left there. He inhaled her scent deeply, and then sucked his fingers into his mouth, tasting her unique flavor.

Chloe moaned when he grabbed his cock and began stroking. The sight was driving her crazy. Her small fingers slipped into her folds, teasing the bud of her clit. "Lucifer, I'm imagining you licking me right now. Your lips clamped on my clit," she bucked her hips slightly, "your fingers sliding into my cunt. Oh, fuck, Lucifer." She was rubbing herself fairly hard now, grinding her hips against the pressure.

Lucifer was spellbound. She wasn't normally big on "dirty talk", but here she was, narrating her desires and movements in a husky, sex laden voice. It was fucking amazing.

"Oh, baby," she went on, "I'm so wet for you. Look, I can slip three fingers in," she demonstrated, moaning at the feeling. She curled her fingers upward inside of herself, and circled her clitoris with her thumb. "Oh, fuck, Lucifer, my pussy is so wet," she purred as she slipped a fourth finger inside.

Lucifer was pulling up and down on his cock with a heavy hand. He was so turned on watching his fiancee fuck herself silly for him. He gasped in shock when she removed her thumb from her clit and shoved her whole hand into her pussy.

"Oh FUCK! Luce baby, I'm so full, it's so good. Oh, Lucifer, I'm gonna come so hard for you." She moved her fist in and out ever so slightly, and Lucifer couldn't look away. She was moaning with every breath now, the pitch rising as she pumped herself to a powerful orgasm. "FUCK, BABY, I'M COMING LUCIFER!"

She threw her head back and screamed long and loud, hand sliding out as she finally came down from her high. She sucked her fingertips into her mouth and licked them clean.

Lucifer was stunned at the brazen thing of beauty he had just witnessed. "Fuck me, baby," Chloe commanded. He didn't need to be told twice. He climbed up between her legs, pausing momentarily to run his tongue along her slit. She cried out at the touch.

He crawled forward until his hips were on hers, and he slid into her depths. She screamed again as the huge cock penetrated her sore pussy. Lucifer sucked a hard nipple into his mouth and teased it roughly. Chloe clenched a fist in his hair and pulled his mouth up to hers for a kiss.

Lucifer shifted with an understated skill, and she was suddenly in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her back, crushing her to himself. She wound her own arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. She rocked back and forth on his cock, feeling it in her deepest depths.

He moved his hands under her buttocks and easily began lifting and lowering her, forcing her to ride him. She leaned into it and felt another orgasm building.

"I'm gonna come again, baby," she said, hands clawing wildly in his hair. "Are you gonna come for me, too?"

"Oh, Chloe." He could barely speak. "Yes, my love, I'm going to come. You're so beautiful. I love you."

"Lucifer. Lucifer, I'm gonna come." She closed her eyes and gripped his neck, digging in her nails hard enough to draw blood. "Lucifer, I'm coming!"

She threw her head back and cried out her release. He buried his face in her neck, and gave in to his own. He grunted softly as he emptied his load into her.

Chloe was the first to move, and she climbed from his lap carefully. "Ooh, that's tender," she winced. She lay down on her back and pulled her Devil to her side. He turned to her, and wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

After a few moments of content silence, Chloe giggled. "Well, I'm cold now." She slid from the bed and walked into the bathroom to clean up. She emerged a few moments later, gathered up her clothes and placed them in the hamper, her panties following. She rooted through a drawer and slipped on a simple pair of cotton briefs and an oversized t shirt.

Lucifer wondered silently at how she could be equally beautiful in red lace and an N*Sync tour shirt, but she was.

Chloe saw him staring and blushed. She slid between the sheets and shooed him off to clean himself up. He came back into the room, and found a pair of shorts to pull on before joining her.

She curled into his side, relaxed and happy. "Good night baby," she sighed. "I love you."

"I love you more," Lucifer breathed as he kissed her hair. She was already out, and he followed close after.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe awoke the next day with Lucifer's face buried in her hair. He was snoring lightly, his arm wrapped around her, hand squeezing her breast in his sleep. She smiled. They often woke like this. It was one of her very favorite quirks about him.

She gently picked up his hand, kissed the palm and slipped out from under his arm, trying not to wake him. She rummaged in her drawer again, pulled out a pair of jeans and slipped them on. When she turned around, Lucifer was propped up on an elbow watching her closely.

"You are so very beautiful." He said the words often, but they had never lost their impact. The naked sincerity in his voice was irresistible. Chloe blushed.

"Said the literal angel," she deflected, ducking her head to hide her embarrassment.

"Darling, there has never been before and never will be again an example of such beauty in Heaven, Hell or any point between." Her blush only deepened. He held out a hand, beckoning her to return to bed.

She perched on top of the blanket and he reached out a hand to rub her back gently. She happily leaned into the comforting gesture.

Lucifer scooted closer, and pulled her down next to him. Chloe giggled as he slipped a hand up her shirt to fondle a sensitive nipple. "The painters will be here any minute to finish up," she reminded him.

"So let them watch," Lucifer growled, rubbing his stubble along the skin of her neck. He pinched the nub in his hand, rolling it between his fingers. She gasped and arched her back. Lucifer took that as encouragement and squeezed ever so slightly harder.

Chloe was breathing heavily as her lover ignited her passion. Lucifer stood and grabbed her under the thighs, pulling her to sit on the edge of the bed. He lifted her hips and pulled down her jeans and panties just far enough to gain access to her vulva.

Lucifer knelt before the only altar at which he worshipped, and began to pray.

His tongue darted across her womanhood, lips sucking gently, making her squirm. Chloe grabbed his sleep tousled hair in both hands, directing his efforts.

He moaned into her pussy, sending waves of pleasure through it. She whimpered and pressed her hips into his mouth. His rough facial hair left brush marks on her thighs as he worked.

Her breathing came in ragged gasps now, as she felt her climax building. Lucifer slid two fingers into her and curled them up against her g spot.

Chloe came with a deafening scream, head thrown back in wild abandon. He didn't stop; in fact quite the opposite, he doubled down his efforts.

Within seconds, Chloe was screaming again, so loudly that neither of them heard the elevator doors open. She wound down and gently pushed Lucifer away from her very sensitive cunt. He stood up and leaned over to kiss her so that she could taste herself on his lips.

When they pulled apart, Chloe's eyes were drawn into the sitting room where the painters were. The men were dumbstruck at the sight. Chloe hastily pulled her pants back up, turning scarlet.

"Carl, Dwight, nice to see you again," Lucifer greeted them easily. "I trust you remember the way? Please, don't let us stop you."

The men shook themselves from their stupor and quickly got to work. Lucifer turned back to his fiancee to make sure she was okay. She was bent over, shaking, with her hands covering her face. He crossed to her side quickly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

And laughed uncontrollably.

Lucifer stood in shock for a moment before joining her in the best laugh they had shared in their entire relationship.

XOXOX

Lucifer shook hands with Dwight and Carl. He passed them an envelope full of cash, much thicker than they had agreed to. Dwight raised an eyebrow at the size. "For a job well done," Lucifer explained, walking them to the elevator.

The men thanked him politely, called goodbye to Chloe and left. Chloe laughed again. "You know they didn't look me in the eye once today."

"I know," replied Lucifer, "that's why they left with theirs intact." Chloe gaped at him until she saw the humor behind his expression. It was Lucifer's turn to laugh. "I'm not a monster, love," he chuckled. "It would be horribly selfish of me to expect people not to look at you. Who could resist such beauty?"

"Alright, settle down," Chloe dismissed, trying to hide her embarrassed delight.

Lucifer shook his head. How could someone so intelligent be so dumb about themselves? "One of these days," he promised, "I'll find a way to convince you that you're everything I say you are and more."

"Remember," Chloe changed the subject, "Dan is picking Trixie up from school, and the girls are taking me out straight from work."

"I shall be eagerly awaiting your return, all liquored up and horny," he smiled mischievously at her. "I trust that between Mazikeen and Miss Lopez, you'll have an unforgettable night."

Chloe was certain he was right. She just hoped it went better than her last bachelorette party.

XOXOX

Drunk Linda was kind of slutty, and it was hilarious. She was currently sitting in the lap of one of the strippers that Ella had hired, making out like a highschooler.

"I'm constantly amazed by your capacity for debauchery, Lopez," Maze sounded impressed. "Not bad for a church girl."

She and Ella clinked shot glasses before downing the clear mystery liquid. Maze had laid out 40 of the shots and declared a drinking game: Water or Vodka? She claimed they were an even mix, but no one had found a water shot yet, and there were only 15 left.

Chloe had to admit, she was having a good time. Not quite as good as Linda who was on her third stripper of the evening, but she was enjoying herself. It was high energy enough to be fun, but low key enough to be drama free.

Chloe decided to treat herself to a fourth cupcake, and wandered over to the food table. Ella joined her, face flushed from dancing and booze. "You having a good time, Decker?" she grinned at Chloe.

"Absolutely," Chloe answered, straightening her cheap pink plastic tiara. "Where did you find these guys, anyway?"

Ella shrugged, "We volunteer at the soup kitchen together."

Linda leaned back from her current companion and slurred, "Omigawd, d'you voliteer? Thass so hhhhawt." Without missing a beat, she was back at it with renewed vigor.

The song changed, and Maze turned it up. She grabbed Ella by the hand and dragged her away to dance.

Chloe watched as her friends danced, and kissed and generally had a wonderful time. She was happy, but she mostly just missed her Devil. She wondered what he was doing now.

Maze glanced over and saw the look on Chloe's face. She broke free from the cluster of bodies dancing together, pulling one of the guys with her. She grabbed three shot glasses and stalked over to the bride-to-be.

"Party foul, Decker." She handed one of the drinks over. "I caught you thinking, get to drinking." Chloe obliged, throwing back the burning liquid. Maze handed her a second shot and insisted. Down it went, too.

"That's more like it," she said drinking the third herself. "Now, why don't you let Thor here take your mind off it?"

"My name is actually Josh," explained the man.

"No one asked you, Thor." Maze walked away and rejoined Ella. _Hmm, they're dancing a little close, aren't they?_ thought Chloe.

Josh interrupted, "Thinking again? Let's fix that." He wrapped a strong arm around her waist and pulled her close to dance. He ground his powerful hips into hers and swayed to the pumping music.

It actually was impossible to think now. The loud, pulsing beat, the rhythmic grinding of the gorgeous man holding her, and the alcohol turning her world all fuzzy all conspired to shut her brain down entirely.

For once, she happily complied.

XOXOX

Mazikeen dragged Chloe out of the elevator. Lucifer appeared suddenly to help. He looked his fiancee up and down. Pink tiara askew in her mussed hair, she was having a hard time staying upright.

"LUCIFER!" she cried out and leapt into his arms, kissing him deeply. "Baby I missed you!"

He looked at Mazikeen who shrugged. "She lost a game of Water or Vodka."

"It's hard to win," Lucifer replied chidingly, "when you never actually make any of them water." Maze just shrugged again.

"I got her home safe, she's all yours. I have someone waiting for me in the car, so if you don't mind, I'm going." She didn't wait to be dismissed, just walked onto the elevator and let it carry her away.

Lucifer returned his attentions to Chloe. "Are you feeling alright, my love?"

"No," she shook her head. "I'm so fucking horny that I'm crawling out of my skin." She reached up and kissed him again. He tried to lead her to the bedroom, but walking was out of the question.

She clung to his neck and jumped. He caught her under her legs, which she promptly wrapped around his waist. She began frantically grinding herself into his rapidly swelling member.

He carried her to the bedroom and tried to deposit her on the sheets. "No. Fuck me like this," she commanded. "I'm not getting down until you fuck me."

"How am I meant to get your pants off, love?" Lucifer asked, deeply amused.

"I don't give a shit. Rip them. Just fuck me now, dammit." She squeezed her legs tight, pressing her pussy into his erection again.

He maneuvered his hand under her buttocks and managed to unzip his fly. Chloe immediately pulled his cock out with one hand, and began stroking it.

He grabbed hold of the fabric of her jeans on either side of the seam. "You sure?" he asked her.

"Yes," she moaned. "Do it." He gave a small tug and the seam gave way easily, splitting from zipper to butt. He pushed the fabric of her underwear aside, and she guided him in.

"Fuck yes, that's what I need!" she screamed as Lucifer began to slowly move inside of her, hands holding tight to her buttocks. "Fuck me, lover. I love you. Make love to me."

Lucifer backed her against a wall for leverage and pumped harder. She leaned back and grabbed hold of his head, directing his mouth to her neck.

He kissed and sucked the hollow there. "More!" she commanded. He bit down gently, sucking more deeply. "Harder!" She was panting and writhing against his cock. "Hurt me!"

He clamped his jaws down, stopping just before he broke the skin, and sucked with all of his might. She moaned at him "Fuck me deeper, Devil boy." He pounded her with no restraint. Her back scraped against the rough rock wall with every thrust, tearing scuffs in the fabric of her shirt.

He released his hold on her neck and ravished her mouth. She clung to his shoulders and pressed her hips forward, trying to take more of him in.

He reached a hand between them and rubbed her clit hard. She broke their kiss, throwing her head back into the wall. "Fuck yes, Luce baby, right there." He increased the pressure slightly.

"Do you like that, my love?" he growled low in her ear. "Do you like it when I pound you rough and rub you off?"

"Yes, baby, yes, it's so good." She dug her nails in and dragged them down his back, leaving deep scratches in his flesh. He roared.

"Lucifer! I'm coming!" she screamed. He thrust twice more and joined her. He howled his own release and then sagged against his lover.

When he had caught his breath, he carried Chloe to the bed and laid her down gently. He stripped her ruined jeans off of her legs, and plucked the tiara from her hair.

Chloe reached a sleepy hand to Lucifer. He clasped it and allowed himself to be pulled down. They wiggled around a bit to get under the blankets, and then snuggled in tight, falling asleep almost instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

"It_ should_ fade before the wedding," Lucifer offered lamely.

Chloe gave him a withering look. "Really? You really think a hickey the size of a softball will be gone in under a week?" She turned again to the mirror to survey the damage. It was huge, deep purple and looked angry.

She turned slightly to look at her back. "Well, at least the abrasions should be gone in a couple of days. What were you thinking?" She smacked him softly on the shoulder.

He winced. She'd got one of the scratches on his back. "I was thinking that my unbelievably sexy fiancee wanted me to fuck her, so I did." He shrugged.

Chloe sighed. "You_ know_ how I get when I'm drunk. You should have said no."

"Darling, now that you are mine, I will never deny you any desire again." He laid gentle kisses on each mark he'd left the night before. "As to the bruise, I think I have an idea."

He walked to the bathroom and rummaged through a drawer, returning with a roll of athletic tape. Chloe raised an eyebrow. "I, uh, knew a nurse once," Lucifer explained. "He swore by this for bruising. I've used it a few times for evidence of over enthusiastic activity, and it works a charm."

He got to work cutting and taping over the area. When he was done, you could barely tell there was anything wrong underneath it. "There love. Now it should fade in a matter of days. Plus, you won't have to wear a turtleneck, so fashion bonus."

Chloe shook her head, regretting the movement instantly. She waited until her head stopped spinning and her stomach settled, then turned to look at Lucifer's back.

The scratches there had been deep last night, but were already healing well. If he was human, she'd say they were a few days old. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Love, the fact that you _can_ is still exciting to me. Centuries of lovers, and only you can do this to me. It's positively marvelous." He was grinning broadly at her, so obviously thrilled to experience something new.

Chloe almost shook her head again, but thought better of it. She turned to finish getting dressed. She didn't notice Lucifer slip from the room, but by the time she was clothed, there was a hot coffee and two aspirin sitting on her bedside table. She took both with deep gratitude.

XOXOX

"Hey, Monkey!" Chloe greeted Trixie from the driver's seat as the girl left the school. "How was your day?"

"It was okay," Trixie shrugged noncommittally. She climbed into the car with a consternated look on her face.

"Anything you want to talk about?" Chloe pushed gently. Another shrug. "Sweetie, you know you can always tell me what's wrong. C'mon. Tell me." She pulled into traffic.

Trixie sighed. "Okay, you know my best friend Reyanne?" Chloe nodded. "Well now she's friends with Hailey. Mommy, I don't like Hailey, and I'm mad that Reyanne is spending so much time with her."

"Do you feel left out?" Chloe asked.

"Sometimes. Reyanne _says_ she's still my best friend, but last weekend she and Hailey had a sleepover without me. It's not fair. I used to go to all of Reyanne's sleepovers, and I don't like not being invited."

"Why don't you like Hailey? Wait, is this Hailey Kwan? Wasn't she your best friend two years ago?"

"Yeah," Trixie admitted with a dismissive wave, "but then she said mean things about me and the other kids laughed. She said she was sorry, but it was too late, Mommy." She spoke with all of the conviction of childhood.

Chloe nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe you should have a sleepover before we move to Lucifer's penthouse next week. Then you can invite Reyanne and you won't be left out."

Trixie considered this idea. "Okay. Can we have chocolate cake?" She seemed a bit happier.

"Sure thing, Monkey." Chloe smiled, glad the crisis was over for now. Trixie's face darkened again quickly. Then she shook her head slowly, heaving a long suffering sigh.

"Mommy, can we invite Hailey, too? If I don't like being left out, she probably won't either. And maybe if I forgive her, we can all be friends together so no one gets left out anymore."

"That's a really great idea, Trix." Chloe felt tears of pride well up in her eyes and blinked them back. "When did you get so grown up?"

Trixie simply shrugged once more and stared silently out the window.

They arrived at the bridal shop a few minutes later for their final dress fittings. Chloe held the door for her daughter and then let herself in. Ella and Maze were already there. They looked lovely in the deep charcoal that was a concession for Maze. The ruby shawls and shoes would be perfection.

"You guys!" Chloe couldn't help but gasp. "You look amazing!" A kind attendant took Trixie's hand and led her to a fitting room to try on her junior bridesmaid's dress.

"Of course I do," Maze replied. "But I look amazing in anything. Or nothing," she winked at Ella, who blushed furiously.

"We're almost done here," Ella said a bit too brightly. "You should go try on your gown!"

When Chloe emerged a few minutes later, her breath caught in her throat. _My little Monkey!_ Trixie looked so grown up in her red dress. It took her a moment to recover before she realized everyone was looking at_ her _the same way she had just looked at Trixie.

"Mommy," Trixie breathed. "You're so beautiful."

Maze nodded. "Damn, Chlo. Lucifer's gonna lose it when he sees you."

Ella just burst into happy tears.

XOXOX

Dan opened the door for his girl. "Hey sweetie! Any homework?" he asked by way of greeting.

"No," she gave him a quick hug before throwing her overnight bag by the door. "Mommy helped me finish it after the fitting. She's gonna make everyone happy cry at the wedding."

"I bet she is," he replied, kissing Chloe on the cheek. "She did at ours." He stage whispered at Trixie, "You really do have the prettiest Mommy ever."

"I know," said Trixie as she ran into the kitchen for a snack.

Chloe was blushing. "Thanks, Dan." She smiled shyly at him.

"I'm serious, Chloe. You've always been gorgeous, but the way you are around Lucifer? You glow from the inside. It's stunning." He paused as if not sure he should say the next bit.

"Look, Chloe. I know things have been different lately, and I'm sorry. I know it's not easy for you. The last thing I want is to hurt you anymore than I already have."

"Dan," Chloe interrupted. "Stop. I knew who Lucifer was going into this. I realize it was naive of me to think he'd never want to be with a man again. I'm glad you two are happy together."

"We are," Dan said. "We're having a lot of fun, but he's in love with _you _Chloe. He means a lot to me, but what you two have is untouchable. If I'm ever in the way, just tell me and I'll go." She could hear the sincerity of his words.

She hugged him close. "I'm not going to do that to either of you," she said releasing him. "But thank you for offering. I gotta go. Last night in the penthouse before the countdown."

She kissed Dan on the cheek, called "Goodbye, Monkey!" and left to spend the night with her fiance.

XOXOX

The next morning, Chloe awoke with Lucifer's arms holding her like iron bars, their bare skin touching down the full length of their bodies. She leaned into his strength and breathed deep.

"Good morning, my love." He was already awake.

"Good morning." She snuggled in tighter.

"Let's call out of work today." He inhaled the scent of her. "We can call it a romantic emergency."

Chloe laughed and swatted his hand. "Having to spend a week apart before the wedding is hardly an emergency."

"You say that, but you've no idea what a week of celibacy will do to me." He pressed his ever present morning erection into her backside for emphasis.

She groaned a little. "Well, last time, it drove you to hook up with Dan, so I imagine it's pretty dire."

His arms immediately loosened, and he backed away. She was startled by the sudden loss of his warmth and rolled over. He looked pained and mournful.

"Lucifer. I was joking. You know I'm okay with it." She tried to wrap her arms around his neck, but he caught her by the wrists frowning.

"Are you, though? Really? I know you gave your blessing, but I see how it hurts you. I don't want to hurt you, ever." He released her arms and pushed a strand of hair from her face.

Chloe smiled. "You sound like Dan last night. Did you guys rehearse this or something?"

Lucifer looked puzzled. "What exactly did Daniel say to you?"

"Just that he was sorry for hurting me, he cares about you deeply, but if he's ever in the way, he'll step aside." A flash of pain hit Lucifer's face and was gone almost before Chloe could be sure she'd really seen it.

"That," she said. "That right there. That wounded look you got at the idea of being without Dan. That's a look I never, ever want to see you wear again. So, is it hard sometimes? Of course. It's all new to me. But does it hurt me?" she shook her head. "Not nearly as much as the idea of causing _you_ pain."

She placed a hand over her fiance's heart. "I love you, Lucifer. Warts and all. And when I chose to be with you, I knew it wouldn't be easy. But it's worth it. _You're_ worth it." She kissed him then, before he could say anything in return.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in tight, suddenly desperate in his need for her. She gladly reciprocated and wound her legs around his waist, pressing their hips together.

He ground his hardon into her, the head finding her clit easily. She began rocking back and forth on it eagerly. He pulled back to admire the effect that the sensation had on her features. She closed her eyes, focusing her whole being on the feeling.

Her lips were swollen from the kiss and parted slightly. Her cheeks were flush with desire, and her breath came heavily. Her breasts were heaving and Lucifer found himself unable to resist them; he cupped one in each hand and bent his head to suckle on a hard nipple.

"Yes," she moaned, "oh yes, Lucifer, that feels so good." She increased her pressure on his cock, pressing it harder into her sensitive bud. "Quit teasing me, and fuck me already."

A small readjustment and he slipped into her pussy slowly. She let out a long, tortured groan at the feel of his cock sliding into her. "Oh," she breathed. "Yes my love." She pulled him over, and he rolled on top of her lightly, bearing his weight on his forearms.

Lucifer's hips found their rhythm. Today's was a slow, leisurely pace, as though he were trying to memorize every sensation. With every thrust, he plunged deeply into his lover, causing her to gasp each time he found bottom.

He sat up slightly and pulled her legs from his waist. He spread them wide and leaned in to them for stability. Her moans were getting louder. She reached a hand between them and began to rub her clit furiously.

He threw her legs over his shoulders and grabbed her hips, tempo picking up significantly. "Oh fuck!" Chloe screamed as she came hard and suddenly. Lucifer only leaned in further, plunging his cock more deeply into her slippery cunt.

When she recovered her voice, she moaned "Fuck me harder, lover. I want you to make me feel it all week." He accepted the challenge and pressed in more, her knees scrunched up almost all the way to her chest.

"That's it, my love, yeah, just like that." Her voice was husky and low. "Lucifer I'm going to come again." He kept up the pressure until she screamed her second release.

When she came down a bit, he released her legs, leaning in to kiss her. His mouth was hard and insistent, her hands wound in his hair, grabbing and pulling gently.

"Chloe," he said, breaking away so she could breathe. "You are so very beautiful." He was glowing, literally. He shone brightly, soft affection etched in every line of his angelic face. "I love you."

Chloe felt another orgasm building rapidly. Her breathing turned ragged, and she pushed back against his thrusts, willing it to come, willing him to come with her.

His light brightened as she worked him towards his release. "Lucifer," she panted. "Lucifer, you are my everything." He groaned, his own voice shaking with the effort of holding back. "Lucifer. I love you!"

Those words sent him over the edge, he screamed as he came in her, his wings unfurling involuntarily. He was white hot, light shining from every pore. Chloe closed her eyes against the blinding light and surrendered to her climax willingly.

When she opened her eyes again, the light had dimmed, but Lucifer still seemed blissfully unaware of his wings. She reached out a hand and stroked one of them, causing him to shiver.

"I'll never get over how soft they are," she sighed with pleasure. "You are amazing." She stroked the wing again and he closed his eyes. "I can't wait to be your wife," she said.

He kissed her gently then retracted the wings. "I don't deserve you," he said though he was smiling broadly at the word "wife".

"True," said Chloe, "so it's a good thing I was born to love you." She pulled him to her side and curled into his chest. "And I always will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe tossed and turned trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. It was weird not to have her Devil wrapped around her tenderly. Here or the penthouse, he'd never let her sleep alone since their first night together. Well, except for her vacation a couple of months ago, of course.

She turned over again, plumped her pillow and closed her eyes, trying to relax her mind and get some sleep. It was pointless.

She got out of bed and wandered into the mostly packed living room. It was also strange to see her whole life here with Trixie shoved into boxes. It was just so empty now.

Chloe walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine before returning to the other room to work on wedding favors.

"_Darling, we can hire someone to do that," _Lucifer had said. She smiled remembering how he'd looked at her like she was crazy when she said she wanted to do it for herself.

Now, with the wedding less than a week away and four dozen left to make, she wondered if she hadn't dismissed his idea too quickly. Scoop of M&Ms, bundle the tulle, tie the bubble wand on with a ribbon, place in shot glass, sip of wine, repeat.

She fell into a stupor as her hands worked without her. The work was fairly relaxing. The shot glasses had been Lucifer's one big insistence for the reception; otherwise he was content to let her have whatever she wanted. Chloe had to admit, they looked way classier than she had imagined.

Scoop, bundle, tie, place, sip. After about 20 favors, she was starting to feel the wine. She put the project aside, no longer trusting herself to do a tidy job, and sank back into the couch. She pulled a throw blanket over her legs, and finished her third glass of wine.

She found herself wondering what Lucifer was doing, as she finally dozed off where she sat.

XOXOX

Lucifer had also just finished his third drink, and poured himself a fourth. He sat at his piano, playing a tuneless melody, just toying with the keys, trying to shift the unease that was keeping him awake.

The penthouse felt very lonely tonight. Dan was staying away until after the wedding as well, as Lucifer hadn't thought it fair that only Chloe should suffer a week without sex.

The music echoed through his home, punctuating the emptiness. Lucifer reflected on how strange it was that he should find the silence unbearable. A few short years ago, he'd relished his alone time. Now he found it intolerable.

He missed Chloe's laugh, her voice. The way she laid her head on his shoulder when he played piano and sang for her. Mostly, he just missed the unending, effortless love that emanated from her.

He missed Daniel, as well, though his energy was the opposite of Chloe's. Where she was calming and steady, he was energizing and unpredictable. Lucifer enjoyed the tempestuous nature of their connection. He even enjoyed the fights they had.

There had been more than a few in the last six weeks. Dan wasn't used to being with men. He and Lucifer had a connection that transcended gender for Dan, but it was still difficult for him to adjust.

He doubted himself a lot, and lashed out in response. Lucifer didn't really mind. He knew Dan had to get it out of his system, and the make-up sex was unbelievable.

Dan had been a quick study in the art of felatio. Thinking about him looking up, eyes sultry, his mouth wrapped around Lucifer's thick cock had Lucifer shifting in his seat.

He understood better now both why Dan and Chloe had found each other, and why they had divorced. Their energies were so opposite that it was inevitable they would draw together. But there was no way it ever would have lasted.

Somehow, they both complemented Lucifer perfectly.

He finished his drink and drew his song to a close. He closed the lid on the keys and retired to the bedroom to try and sleep.

XOXOX

"Good morning, Mommy!"

Chloe opened her eyes to find Trixie setting up two bowls on the coffee table. She had cleared away the favor supplies neatly, and laid out a few choices of cereal, milk and juice.

Chloe sat up, working a kink out of her neck, and ruffled her daughter's hair. "Hey, thanks, Monkey! I'm starved!" She selected a box and poured it into the bowl in front of her.

"I thought you would be. You didn't eat much at dinner last night." Trixie was talking around a mouthful of marshmallow cereal. "You looked tired, so I wanted to help."

"I didn't sleep very much," Chloe admitted.

"I know. I bet you miss Lucifer."

"I do," Chloe said. "I didn't know how hard it would be to spend a few days alone. Silly, huh?"

"Nope." Trixie crunched into another sugary bite. "You love him. It's okay to miss people you love."

"You know what, Monkey? You're pretty smart."

"I know." She slurped up the milk from her bowl. "I'm going to finish packing my toys." She carried her bowl to the sink, rinsed it out and went into her bedroom.

XOXOX

"How was your first night without Chloe?" Dr. Linda asked.

"It was fine. I've been alone before, doctor. I'm a big Devil." He took a sip of water.

"Yes, but not much since you and Chloe made it official." She looked at him with her too perceptive eyes. "It can be hard to be apart from people we've grown to rely on."

Lucifer sat back, "Did I enjoy my solitude last night? No, but this was important to Chloe." He shrugged as though his compliance had been a foregone conclusion.

"How are you two handling the addition of Dan to the mix? Opening a relationship as close as yours and Chloe's can be fraught with complications and hurt feelings."

"She's remarkably supportive. I can't imagine what I ever did to deserve such an amazing woman." He flashed a smile before his face sank into a dark brood.

"But…" Linda prompted.

"I know it's hard on her, and I can't figure out how to make it easier. She swears she's fine, that she just wants me to be happy, and I am. But I want her to be happy too, and I fear she isn't being honest about how much she hurts." Lucifer played with the cup in his hands.

"And what about Dan? How is he coping?"

"He's fairly open with how difficult the situation is for him." Lucifer placed the cup on the table and leaned forward. "He struggles. He's, well, straight. Being with a man is so alien for him. I mean, the sex is amazing, just, really top notch. Well, you know." He gestured to himself.

Linda just barely managed to keep her composure. "I do," she agreed.

"That part comes easy. The rest of it is… I guess we're still trying to figure out what we are besides lovers."

Linda nodded. "That's a difficult question to wrestle with," Lucifer opened his mouth, but Linda continued, ignoring the unintentional double entendre, "especially this close to such a major life change."

He couldn't agree more.

XOXOX

Three giggling little girls were sitting in the living room, sprawled out on messy sleeping bags. Pizza and chocolate cake sat half eaten on abandoned paper plates. Empty plastic cups were strewn about on their sides.

Chloe watched from the sidelines, not wanting to interrupt the magic happening in the room. The tension had been palpable at first, with Trixie and Hailey reach vying for Reyanne's attention. But after a couple of hours, it was like a switch flipped. Trixie and Hailey finally remembered that they were once friends and forgot to be competitors.

It had been smooth sailing from there. It was amazing how effortlessly their friendship expanded and made room for each other. _Why can't we all be like kids_, she thought. _They love so easily and generously._ Suddenly, Chloe had an epiphany. She grinned. It seemed she was learning a lot from her daughter lately.

She ducked into her bedroom and called her mother, grateful she was in town for the wedding. "Mom? Can you do me a favor and take Trixie tomorrow night?"

"Sure, honey. Is everything okay?"

"It's fine, Mom, I just have something important to take care of tomorrow. Thanks."

"What time do you need me to come get her?"

"I'll drop her off right after school, if that's okay."

"Not a problem. I'll see you then."

"I love you Mom," Chloe said, voice thick with gratitude. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Chloe."

XOXOX

Chloe: Can you come over tomorrow evening? I want to talk to you about something.

Dan: Should I be worried? Lol

Chloe: Nope :-) Dinner time, say 7?

Dan: As long as I'm not in trouble, I'll be there

Chloe: I'll see you then

XOXOX

Chloe: Can you come over tomorrow evening? I want to talk to you about something.

Lucifer: For you? Anything, you know that :-*

Chloe: Good, then dinner's at 7

Lucifer: I can't wait 3 I love you

Chloe: Love you more :-*

XOXOX

Lucifer arrived at seven o'clock on the dot, flowers in hand. Chloe greeted him with a kiss. He allowed himself to be led to the living room, where three place settings were crowded around the small coffee table, pillows on the floor.

"Ah, is Trixie joining then?" he asked failing to conceal his excitement. _Not terrible my ass,_ Chloe thought to herself smiling.

"No, she's with my mom tonight." He looked confused. "I invited Dan." Now he looked perplexed. "Like I said, we need to talk."

As if on cue, Dan knocked and entered the apartment. He kissed Chloe on the cheek before noticing that Lucifer was there. "What's up Chlo?" He seemed just as puzzled as Lucifer.

"I wanted to run an theory past you two, and I figured it was easier to test in person." She motioned to the floor and both men took their seats.

She had to calm the butterflies in her stomach. "First," she said stalling for time, "let's eat before the good gets cold." She dished up the simple meal of spaghetti and salad, pouring glasses of wine for each of them.

They talked and ate amicably, Dan filling them in on the details of a case he was working, Chloe and Lucifer offering new perspectives. The wine flowed freely, and by the time dinner was over, all three felt content, warm and a little buzzed. Lucifer cracked a joke that had them all in stitches of laughter, when Chloe blurted out "I think we should all have sex together!"


	5. Chapter 5

The room turned silent. The two men stared and Chloe open mouthed. Her cheeks were flaming red, but she pushed through.

"Look, here's the thing," she said downing the last of her wine for courage. "You've both sensed I've been feeling off, and I've been denying it, even to myself. But I had a wake up call in the form of Trixie."

"What does Trixie have to do with it?" Dan asked, eyebrows knitting together.

"Dan, you remember two years ago, when Trix was inseparable from that little girl, Hailey?" Dan nodded. "And then they just suddenly stopped hanging out and she wouldn't tell us why?

"Turns out they'd had a big fight, and Trixie cut her off. She found a new friend recently, Reyanne. And they've been getting really close, hanging out a lot, lots of sleepovers."

"I remember," said Dan, "I've picked her up from a couple. I still have no idea what this had to do with-"

"I'm getting there!" Chloe shushed him. "Well last week, Reyanne invited Hailey to a slumber party without Trixie, and Trix didn't like it one bit. She said she felt left out. So I suggested she invite Reyanne for a slumber party this week.

"She really liked that idea, and I thought that was the end of it. But Dan, you'll be so proud of her. She invited Hailey, too. She didn't want Hailey to feel left out either, even though they weren't friends anymore." Comprehension dawned on Dan's face.

Lucifer hadn't got there yet. "I'm sure you have a point, my love, but you are taking forever to make it." He was frowning.

"The slumber party was last night," Chloe went on, "and at first it was headed for disaster. Hailey and Trixie kept trying to 'take turns' playing with Reyanne, but all that was really happening was two little girls with hurt feelings, and one feeling very torn between her friends."

Lucifer nodded solemnly. "I can understand that, I suppose."

"But," Chloe grinned, "Trixie realized that it wasn't working, and suggested they all play something together. It was like magic, Luce, it really was. When they stopped trying to compete and decided to have fun together, they all had a better time and no one felt left out."

"Have you been feeling left out, darling?" Lucifer asked, suddenly understanding.

"I had, I guess. I tried really hard to convince myself I didn't, that your happiness was worth the small sacrifice on my part. But watching the kids figure out how to make room and grow together, I realized what an idiot I'd been."

The guys exchanged skeptical glances. Dan was the first to speak. "Chloe, that sounds great in theory, but that's kids at a slumber party, not adult relationships. It's more complicated than that."

"Is it though?" Chloe asked him. "Dan, we always had great sexual chemistry. And we're such good friends now. And Lucifer, you're already sleeping with both of us, so why not together?"

Lucifer shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, love, I'm always down for a Devil's threeway, but I'm more than a little surprised you are." He looked at her in the eyes. "Is this what you really want?"

Chloe laughed. "Even if that stunt worked on me, I'd tell you yes. I think we should give it a try at least. I'm willing to see where this road takes us."

"What about the whole 'no sex for a week before the wedding' thing?" Lucifer asked, the last of his reservations melting away like ice in a kiln.

Chloe beamed triumphantly. "One time exception for science."

Dan poured himself the last of the bottle of wine and drank it down in two gulps. "I think this plan is crazy bananas," he said. "But then again, I'm a straight Catholic fucking the Devil man, so why try to make sense of anything? What the hell. I'm in." He grinned at Chloe. "Where do we start?"

"I thought about that, too, and I had an idea." She ran upstairs to the bedroom for a moment or two before reappearing wearing a pink negligee.

"Oh, my favorite!" both men chimed at once.

Chloe giggled. "I know, mine too." She grabbed Lucifer by the hand and pulled him to a standing position. He tried to kiss her, but she stopped him. "Not yet." She seated him in the chair opposite the couch, and brought him a glass of bourbon.

"Stay," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," Lucifer saluted, eyes glued on her.

"Dan," she held her hand out to him. He stood and faced her. His hands were sweating, and he found it difficult to breathe.

Chloe reached out and gently touched his face. "I know it's been awhile, but…" She kissed him. Softly at first, then slowly deepening as they remembered the feel of each other. _Lucifer taught him some new tricks,_ she thought to herself, enjoying the moment.

They were awkward and unsure to start, but before long, they surrendered to the feelings. It was different, new, nothing like it had been in their marriage. There was no love here, only friendship and raw chemistry. Dan's hands began to explore her body.

He cupped her breast in one hand, and used the other to pull her in closer. She gave the slightest hint of a moan, and the last of his resistance gave way. Dan explored the familiar curves of her body, tracing light fingertips along her waist, her back, her ass. He felt his dick begin to swell in response.

Chloe pulled away and led Dan to sit on the couch. She moved around to stand behind him, and kissed him again from the side so that Lucifer could see what her attentions were doing to his pet.

Lucifer was watching the scene unfold with hungry eyes. His two lovers were teasing him, putting on a Hell of a show. It was bloody brilliant.

She nibbled on Dan's neck in the spot that made him shiver, his hands entwined in her flaxen hair. His cock was straining at his jeans. Chloe looked up at her fiance. "What do you want me to do to him next?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow at the change in the game and smiled. "Oh, it's like that, eh? Take his shirt off, I want to see his skin."

Chloe obliged, pulling the T-shirt up and over Dan's head. She traced circles on his pecs and he closed his eyes in pleasure. "What next?" she purred.

"Daniel, I want you to touch yourself, through your jeans and describe to me how you feel right now." Lucifer found he was rather enjoying this. It was like he was directing his own personal porno, starring his two favorite actors.

Dan reached down and began rubbing his hardon through the rough denim. "I'm so turned on right now, Luce. Chloe's hands are soft and her kisses still drive me wild. My cock is so hard. It's pressing into my zipper." He gave another stroke. "Fuck, it feels so good."

Lucifer took a leisurely sip of his drink. "Chloe," he ordered, "kiss him again. Daniel, unzip your trousers and let me see that beautiful shaft."

Chloe leaned over Dan's shoulder and kissed him lavishly. Dan used one hand to hold her head and the other to pull down his fly. He lifted his hips slightly to pull his jeans and shorts down over his hips, exposing his raging hard erection.

"That's it, pet," Lucifer whispered. "Now touch it."

Dan stroked his cock slowly, running his hand from balls to tip and back again. Chloe backed off from the kiss. "Ohh, that's such a pretty sight, isn't it baby?" she asked Lucifer.

"Yes, my love, it most certainly is," Lucifer answered entranced.

"What should I do next?" she inquired playfully.

"Stand between us and strip," Lucifer ordered. "I think we'd both like a view of your spectacular tits, am I right, Daniel?"

"Oh fuck, yes," Dan moaned as he kept stroking himself.

Chloe moved to the middle of the room and turned in a slow, small circle. One by one, she slipped the straps of her negligee down her shoulders, letting the soft pink satin fall to the floor at her feet.

She was wearing white lace bikini underwear, which showed off the curve of her ass and cupped under her pussy. Her breasts were now unrestrained.

She continued to turn in circles, allowing the men to have an eyeful of her curves. She ran her hands here and there along her body for emphasis.

Lucifer was now stroking the front of his own trousers. Watching his soon-to-be wife strip for the two of them wantonly was turning him on in ways he'd never dreamed. "Pants, too, love." He was eager to see Daniel's reaction to her neat, golden bush.

Chloe turned to face Dan and slipped her thumbs into her waistband. She pulled them down slowly, leaning all the way over to the ground. Her tits were practically in Dan's lap and he reached out a hand to pinch a nipple gently.

She gasped and looked back at Lucifer. She reached a hand between her legs and ran her middle finger over her slit before straightening up.

Lucifer grinned darkly. "Taste it. Tell us what you taste like, love." He was gripping his cock fairly hard now, tugging slightly through his trousers.

Chloe slid the finger into her mouth and sucked. "It's so slippery," she described huskily. "Sweet and just a little salty."

"Give some to Daniel," he commanded. Chloe dipped her finger back into the honeypot and offered it to Dan. "Tell me what you taste, pet."

Dan drew the offered digit between his parted lips and licked it clean. He closed his eyes at the flavor. "Oh, I missed that taste, Chloe. It's just like she said, Luce. She has the sweetest pussy juice I've ever had. It tastes amazing."

Lucifer unzipped his slacks and pulled out his huge cock, stroking it firmly. "He sounds starved. Chloe, you should feed him. Daniel, lay back and eat her cunt."

Dan turned and lay back on the couch. Chloe straddled his face and lowered herself onto his waiting mouth. He grabbed her thighs and held her down.

She gasped at the feel of his tongue lapping at her wetness. She closed her eyes and moaned in bliss.

"Open your eyes, my love, and look at me." Chloe fixed her gaze on Lucifer. "Good. Now tell me what you feel."

"Oh, Lucifer. He's running his tongue over my lips, teasing my clit," she said breathily. "Mmm! Oh, baby, he's so good."

"Yes," Lucifer agreed. "My pet is very talented in the use of his tongue. He has a mouth made to give pleasure."

Chloe moaned and rocked back and forth. Her breathing was heavy and loud, and her movements forceful. Dan clung to her legs and redoubled his efforts.

"That's it Daniel. She's going to come soon, aren't you, love?" Lucifer asked wickedly. Chloe made an indistinct noise of agreement. "Make her scream, pet. I want to hear her come."

Chloe whimpered as Dan moved his mouth with shocking skill. She braced herself on the couch cushions, feeling the orgasm building in her. Her eyes never wavered from Lucifer's as she cried out. "Oh, Dan! Yes! I'm coming! Lucifer, I'm coming!"

She shook and bucked, and Dan held her firm, teasing out a higher high. As she came down, Lucifer stood to remove his clothes. He crossed to her side, and scooped her up into his arms.

She continued to vibrate against his chest for a moment, electric shocks shooting through her. Lucifer kissed her gently, then lay her on the floor cushions.

He turned his attentions to Dan. "My turn," he growled. He kissed Dan fully, tongue digging deep into the other man's mouth, tasting Chloe on his breath. He licked Dan's mouth and cheeks and nose, greedily lapping up all traces of juices from his face.

When he was done, he grabbed Dan's head and thrust his cock into the waiting mouth. Dan wasted no time. He gripped the base of his lover's cock and sucked hard on as much as he could fit down his throat.

"Yes, lover," Lucifer rumbled. "That's it. Suck my cock." Dan worked diligently as Lucifer fucked his face.

After a moment, Lucifer pulled away and helped Dan to a standing position. He turned and picked Chloe up once more, setting her on the couch facing them. "Show us, love," he told her. "Let us see that gorgeous gash."

Chloe pulled her feet up onto the cushions and spread her knees wide, giving the two men an unrestricted view. Dan and Lucifer stood side by side, jerking themselves to the sight.

Lucifer slid an arm around Dan's waist and pulled him close. "Daniel," he murmured into his lover's ear. "Have you ever seen a woman this beautiful?"

"Never," Dan admitted. "Chloe is the most stunning woman I've ever been with. No one else even comes close." Chloe blushed at the compliment.

Lucifer went on, "And doesn't she have the most sensual folds you've ever slipped your dick into?"

"Yes sir," Dan grunted. His hand was flying like lightning.

"Do you miss the feel of having your cock buried deep in her pussy?"

"Fuck yes," Dan replied. "Fuck Chloe, I miss your pussy."

"Then fuck me, stupid," Chloe mewled.

Dan looked at Lucifer, who nodded once, and fell forward onto his ex-wife, plunging himself into her roughly. He pushed her to the side so that she was backed against the arm and kneeled on the couch. He grabbed under her thighs, and yanked her closer, thrusting wildly.

"Fuck yes! Oh, Lucifer, baby, he's fucking me so good!" She was grunting with each thrust of Dan's hips. Lucifer leaned over and kissed Dan while he worked.

He ran his hands over Dan's chest and back, already slick with sweat. He cupped an ass cheek, and pinched it roughly. Dan gave a long, low, moan.

Lucifer sucked a finger into his mouth and wet it thoroughly before slipping it into Dan's puckering hole.

Dan screamed, "Yes, finger me!" as he pounded Chloe's cunt. Chloe screamed as a second orgasm hit.

Lucifer leaned over and ate Dan's ass in rhythm with his thrusting. In no time, he was open and ready. He pushed Dan over, so that suddenly he was braced on the couch, an arm to either side of Chloe's head.

He climbed behind Dan and gripped his hips tight. He spit on the open asshole in front of him by way of lubrication, and then pushed his cock into his lover slowly.

Dan cried out in pain at the intrusion. Chloe was startled, but Dan reassured her. "No, Chlo, you don't understand. It's so fucking good. I love it when his huge cock stretches out my ass. It hurts so good."

Chloe nodded, quickly relaxing back into the sensation of having her ex-husband buried in her pussy. "I know what you mean. I love how full I feel with him inside of me, too. There's nothing like it."

Lucifer lost control at the sound of his lovers moaning to each other about the size of his rod. He began pumping into Dan hard and fast. Dan screamed again and pushed backward. He started fucking Chloe again, trying hard to hold on until she came one more time.

He couldn't. He felt the waves hit him suddenly and he yelled, "Lucifer!" He shuddered and unloaded into Chloe's pussy. She felt his come splash inside of her, and held him while he shook. He was grunting for a long time, still buried in his ex.

She climbed out from under the men and leaned over to lick Dan's softening cock clean. He trembled again, and she sat back on the floor.

Lucifer meanwhile had almost seemed to forget there was a person under him. He pushed down hard, forcing Dan flat onto his stomach. He leaned over the other man, hands braced on his shoulders.

His thrusts were cruel, punishing. Chloe watched, fascinated, as his face contorted with intensity. Dan was crying into the cushion, begging Lucifer for "More."

Lucifer flipped him over and gripped his throat, pounding hard and fast. Dan's face turned purple and tears flowed freely from his eyes. Still he choked out, "MORE!"

Chloe saw the flash of red hit Lucifer's eyes and jumped. She'd never seen this side of him emerge during sex. It was both beautiful and terrifying.

Dan screamed hoarsely, "Yes, Luce. Give it all to me!" Lucifer roared an unearthly sound that hurt Chloe's ears. She scrambled backwards away from the men tangled on her couch.

Lucifer released his grip on Dan's throat and clenched a now red fist in his hair. His face was no longer the beautiful angel that Chloe loved. It was the face of the Devil himself.

Dan threw his head back and cried out as the pain in his rectum intensified. "Fuck me Lucifer!" Lucifer roared again and Chloe covered her ears. It did nothing to dampen the sound.

Dan felt it then, the burning hot come filling his insides. It was like getting shot with boiling water, the way it seemed to singe him. It went on for an eternity and was still over too soon. When he finally sagged forward, spent, he was just Lucifer again.

Dan faintly registered Chloe stand up and run from the room. _Shit_, he thought to himself. _Poor Chloe._ He had a more immediate problem to deal with though. Lucifer was weeping.

Dan wrapped his arms and legs around his friend and held tight, letting him cry as long as he needed to. After a few minutes, Lucifer disentangled himself and sat up straight. Dan winced as he sat up next to him. Lucifer reached a shaky hand to wipe the tears from Dan's cheeks. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Dan held the fingers to his face and nodded. "Better than okay. I'm wonderful," he sighed contented.

Lucifer surveyed the damage. Faint bruises were beginning to pop up around Dan's throat. He frowned at the sight. "I hurt you this time," he stated plainly.

"Only as much as I wanted you to," Dan shrugged easily.

The reassurance was not enough to chase the shadows from Lucifer dark eyes. He glanced around, and realized Chloe was nowhere in sight.

"Where did she go?" he asked, sounding half panicked.

Dan kissed him gently. "I'll find her," he promised. He gingerly walked from the living room up the stairs toward the bedroom. He heard a loud sobbing noise coming from inside.

He pushed the door open slowly. "Chloe?" he called gently. "Chlo, it's Dan. Are you okay?" She poked her head out from behind a stack of boxes. Her eyes were red and puffy, face drenched in tears.

Dan walked to her and joined her on the floor. She was in hysterics. He pulled her naked body into his lap and held her close. She flung her arms around his neck and he fought to not wince.

"Oh Dan!" she blubbered wildly. "You're okay! I thought he was going to kill you! I was so scared."

"Shh, Chlo," he made soft, comforting noises. "I'm fine, it's okay." He rocked her slightly. After several long minutes, she calmed enough to look at him.

"What the Hell was that?" she asked him eyes wide. "What is going on?" Dan gently pushed Chloe out of his lap so he could look her in the eyes and held onto her hands instead.

"That," he explained, "is what we call The Shadow. It's only happened twice before, and only after particularly bad fights." He brushed an errant tear off of her face.

"I'm not entirely sure what triggered it this time," he went on, "but at a guess I'd say the general intensity of the situation, maybe coupled with watching me fuck his fiance." Dan shrugged.

Chloe wrapped her arms around her knees and stared at him. "That's happened before?"

Dan nodded. "Lucifer told me that it never happens with you."

Chloe shook her head. "Sometimes, when it's particularly intense, he glows a little, but nothing like that."

Dan nodded again. "He calls that The Light. We have a theory that the reason he's so drawn to me is to help balance him out. I get his Shadow, you bring out his Light. I wish I could see it sometime." He smiled a little wistfully.

Chloe took a deep breath and stood up. She held out a hand to help Dan to his feet and gave him a grateful hug.

"Maybe someday you will. Let's go see to our man, shall we?"

Lucifer looked wrecked when they returned to him. His hair was wild and he had clearly been crying. He sprang to his feet and gripped Chloe tightly. "I'm so sorry, my love. I never wanted to frighten you like that. That side is not meant for you, I should have controlled myself." He was babbling.

Chloe stopped his words with a kiss. "Lucifer, it's okay. Yes, it scared me a bit, but Dan explained and I understand now." She sat on the couch and invited them to sit next to her, one on each side. "You have nothing to apologize for. Besides, all your sides are for me. We're getting married in 4 days."

Lucifer's clouded eyes cleared slightly. "You still want to, even after that?"

Chloe punched him in the arm laughing a bit shakily. "Of course, dummy. It's not like I've never seen your Devil face before. I know who you are, and I love you." She kissed him.

He sagged in relief. "I love you more."


	6. Chapter 6

Breakfast the next day was strange. Though all three wore content smiles, they couldn't quite figure out what to say to each other. They chewed their omelettes in silence.

Lucifer had gotten up early in order to make breakfast for them all. Chloe had awoken to the smell of eggs and coffee and the almost nostalgic feeling of Dan in bed next to her. It had been odd, but a good odd.

Dan broke the silence first. "Luce, these eggs are amazing."

"Yes they are," Chloe was quick to agree. "Even better than usual." Lucifer grinned, pleased with himself.

"Dan," Chloe said suddenly, "I'm just going to say this and get it out of the way." The men looked at her expectantly. "I'm really happy we did last night. That was one of the most amazing experiences of my life. I really understand now why Lucifer wants you.

"No," she corrected herself. "That's not quite right. He _needs_ you. And I'm glad he has you."

Dan smiled. "I'm glad he has you, too. He's actually become my best friend, and you're really great for him Chloe. Last night was amazing. I'll never forget it as long as I live." His voice was wistful and sad.

Chloe frowned. "You planning on going somewhere?"

Dan was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I never said this was a one time deal,"she explained. "I didn't want to have a threesome; I want us all to be together from now on."

Lucifer and Dan both stared at her in open mouthed shock. She went on, "I don't like feeling left out. I'm okay with you two having your own thing, but I want us all to have something bigger."

Lucifer looked from one lover to the other, smile blossoming across his face. Dan looked skeptical.

"I don't want to be a third wheel, Chlo. Last night was special, but you don't have to patronize me." He frowned at her.

"I'm not, you idiot," Chloe said getting a little miffed. "I'm one hundred percent serious. I think we can make it work."

"Are you sure that's what you want, love?" asked Lucifer, still grinning from ear to ear. "I think it's a bloody marvelous idea, but only if both of you are on board."

"Yes," Chloe answered him emphatically. "We both make you happy, so why not make you happy together? Why not try and make each other happy?"

Dan was still not convinced. "Chloe, you and me don't work. We tried, a lot. I don't want to mess up what we have now by trying to go backward."

"I know," said Chloe. "I was worried about that too. But then I realized that we can just be friends who are in love with the same man. We don't have to be more than that."

Dan blushed and choked on a bite of egg. "I never said I was in love with him," he muttered indistinctly. Lucifer looked slightly hurt, but Chloe laughed until she cried.

"Wow," she breathed, wiping the tears of mirth from her face. "Smooth, Dan. Look, you might as well just admit it to him. It'd be obvious to anyone if they could see you two together."

Lucifer placed a hand on Dan's shoulder. "Daniel?" he asked. "Is this true?"

Dan looked up from his plate and saw the wounded look on his friend's face and the last of his resistance melted away. "Yeah, man, I guess it is, I mean…" He took a deep breath and started over.

"Yes. I love you. I've known it for weeks, but I didn't want to make things too heavy, or something. We're just fuck buddies, right?" He looked embarrassed. "You don't need to say anything back, I know you love Chloe and it's okay."

"You unbelievable douche." Lucifer looked irritated. "Of course I love you." Dan was shocked. "You should have told me. Yes, I love Chloe, more than anything. But it seems there's room in my heart for you as well." He reached over and kissed his friend.

Dan reciprocated eagerly. Chloe took another bite of her omelette and felt very pleased with herself. When the guys looked up again, they were smiling and holding hands.

"See?" she said smugly. "We can make this work. I want us to be a family."

"Okay," Dan sighed sounding resigned. "I guess we'll give this a shot."

XOXOX

Before Chloe knew it, it was Friday, and time for the rehearsal. Everyone assembled at Father Frank's church. It was the only one that Lucifer had felt able to be in. He'd never admit it, but he missed his friend terribly.

The priest who would be performing the ceremony ran them through the steps a couple of times. Chloe had butterflies seeing Lucifer standing at the front of the sanctuary, waiting for her.

Lucifer on the other hand, found himself completely at peace. Everyone had been waiting for him to get cold feet and run, but nothing in all of eternity had felt as right as this. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough for him.

After the priest declared them ready, all eight of them, the wedding party plus Penny, adjourned to the restaurant for dinner.

The meal was lovely, the conversation lively. When the last bites of dessert had been eaten, Dan stood to make a toast.

"Lucifer," he began. "It's no secret to anyone that I didn't like you at first." There was a general murmur of agreement. "You were brash, cocky, lewd, selfish, and a whole list of other things that I don't have all night to recite. Mostly, I could see how much you and Chloe were clicking, and I admit I was jealous.

"But I've watched you grow these past few years. You're still brash, cocky and often lewd, but you put Chloe first. You love her so much that you let it change you. And with that change, you've learned to be a good friend, my best friend. Chloe couldn't do better for a partner, on the job, or in life. Good luck tomorrow."

He raised his glass and said, "To Lucifer and Chloe, may she always be there to keep him in line!" Glasses clinked and champagne was sipped.

Ella stood next. "Chloe, when I was new here, you guys accepted me, made me part of the team and we became a family.

"I've never known Lucifer or Chloe without each other. To me, they've just always been a pair, like peanut butter and jelly. It's easy to see how they make each other better. But once they finally admitted that they loved each other, the magic really happened.

"You guys, I've never known two people who so deserve and compliment one another. You're gonna crush the married thing. Congratulations!" Another round of cheers circled the small table.

Finally Lucifer addressed the group. "When I came to LA, I wasn't interested in finding love, just distraction and flipping my dad the biggest bird I possibly could. It worked for a few years, really really well.

"Then I met the Detective. Chloe was- is- the most fascinating woman I'd ever met. She actually was repulsed by this," he swept a hand from head to feet. "Like, how was that possible? But I'm glad now that she was.

"Because it meant that she could get to know the real me. And somehow, she loves me anyway. Chloe, my love, you are a gift from Heaven, and I will love you everyday of eternity. We've built a small and strong family here, and I can't wait for our friends to watch us tomorrow as we join together forever.

"I will spend every day from now on loving you the way you deserve. I can't wait to be your husband. I love you." Chloe stood to join him in a passionate kiss which garnered whoops from not only their little party, but the whole restaurant.

XOXOX

Chloe laid awake much of the night, butterflies still swarming her insides. Everytime she started to fall asleep, she would remember another detail and her eyes would fly open again. Finally around 2am, she tried texting Lucifer.

Chloe: Babe, are you awake?

Lucifer: Yes. Is everything alright, my love?

Chloe: Just can't sleep. I'm too excited and anxious

Lucifer: I can be there in 20 minutes to help… ;-)

Chloe: I don't know if that's necessary, lol. I just needed to tell you that I love you

Lucifer: I love you more. Close those beautiful eyes and sleep. The morning will be here before you know it. Good night beautiful

Chloe: Good night, my love

Chloe laid her phone down and did as Lucifer had asked.

Lucifer stayed awake for another hour or so, imagining the next day, trying to suss out what was suddenly making him nervous. It wasn't the crowds; he was a performer at heart. It wasn't the loss of freedom he so often saw other men suffer from. On the contrary, there was nothing he wanted more than to belong to Chloe for all of eternity. It wasn't even the idea of becoming a stepfather to Trixie, as she was the least intolerable child he'd ever met.

He finally realized that it was the overwhelming feeling that he didn't deserve this much happiness. That Chloe was too good for him. That this was all a set up for a big joke, wherein she was taken from him because he wasn't worthy.

He silently padded from the bedroom to the bathroom and found some Valium in a drawer. _That ought to suffice,_ he thought to himself. He swallowed three of them with a glass of water and returned to bed, hopefully to a dreamless sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucifer preened at Dan and Amenadiel, straightening collars and twiddling cufflinks. He redid scarlet neckties a dozen times before he was satisfied. He pulled a flask from his breast pocket and took a long draw.

"Luci," Amenadiel said in a placid tone, "you have to relax, brother. What are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried. Who says I'm worried?" Lucifer replied as he took another swig before placing the flask back in his jacket. "It's just the biggest day of my life. No pressure." He brushed an imaginary piece of lint from Dan's back.

"Seriously, man, chill," Dan said, shrugging out from under his friends attentions. "Look, deep breaths. In five minutes, you're going to go out there and marry your soulmate. And then there's a party with drinking and everything."

Lucifer smiled a little. "You have a way with words Daniel." He clapped a hand to his best man's shoulder. "Thank you. Thank you both for standing with me today."

Amenadiel pinned a red rose boutonniere to Lucifer's lapel the match those he and Dan were already wearing. Then he hugged his brother. "I'm proud of you, Luci, and the man you've become."

Lucifer tensed at first, but then reciprocated the hug with fervor. "Thank you brother."

A swell of music told them it was time to take their places. They entered the sanctuary from the wing to find it stunningly covered in roses and candles. The priest, an old friend of Father Frank's, shook Lucifer's hand.

At some unseen cue, Trixie entered the back of the sanctuary, red gown setting off her skin beautifully. _She's grown up so much_, thought Lucifer wistfully. She grinned when she saw the tears in his eyes.

Behind her came Mazikeen. Her deep gray dress was strapless and tight through the bodice, flaring out rather fetchingly from the waist. Maze wore a red shawl draped over her shoulders. Lucifer was surprised to see her look emotional.

Ella was next. Her dress was the same fabric as Maze's, and she wore the same shawl. But her dress was a floaty cut with a halter neck. She smiled bright enough to put the sun to shame.

The music changed, and the whole room stood.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_They didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

Chloe entered, and the rest of the world disappeared. For Lucifer, she was the only thing that had ever existed.

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

She slowly stepped forward towards him. Her golden hair was piled on her head in perfectly placed ringlets, small wisps framing the exquisite joy on her radiant face.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you break it_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't ever gonna shut you out_

Soft cream lace framed her delicate bare shoulders and ran down her arms to where she clutched a simple red rose bouquet.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

The lace hugged her bodice then floated away at her waist, trailing gently behind her. Through the sheer fabric, a solid cream sheath skimmed along the curves of her hips, silhouetting the perfection of her figure.

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo…_

The song faded away as she took her place by his side. The assembled guests took their seats and the world flooded back into Lucifer senses.

The priest was talking now, addressing the congregation, but Lucifer barely heard a word. Chloe turned and handed her flowers to Ella, then brushed away tears from Lucifer's face. He hadn't even realized he was crying.

She placed her hands in his and gave them a small squeeze to signal it was time to pay attention.

"The bride and groom have each written their own vows in honor of their love and commitment. Lucifer?"

He cleared his throat and began. "From the moment I met you, I knew you were special. You, of all people, were resistant to my charms. It was exciting and confusing, but I think I understand now. I had to earn your trust. I had to actually put in the work to get to know you. And it has been work that has paid off a thousand fold in dividends.

"Chloe, today I promise you that my work is not nearly finished. I swear to spend every day hereafter, to the end of time, earning your trust and your love. I just hope that someday, I'll actually deserve that which you have so freely given. I love you forever."

At this, Chloe brushed away her own tears. She blinked, swallowed and spoke in a shaky voice. "You are so much better than you give yourself credit for. I have watched you grow these past years from someone who only ever thinks of himself, to one of the most selfless, giving and loving people I have ever had the honor to know.

"Lucifer, today I promise to be there for the rest of the journey. Your joy is my joy. Your pain is my pain. I desire nothing more than to be by your side for the rest of eternity, walking whatever path is ahead of us as lovers, as partners and as friends. I love you forever."

Behind him, Lucifer could hear Dan sniffle. Even Maze looked a little touched.

"It is time for the exchanging of rings," the priest said. Lucifer turned to retrieve Chloe's ring from Dan. His friend was smiling broadly. "Lucifer, place the ring on Chloe's finger and repeat after me. I, Lucifer Morningstar."

"I, Lucifer Morningstar." He slipped the ring on her finger, holding it just over the end of the digit.

"Give you, Chloe Decker."

"Give you, Chloe Decker." He looked into her beautiful blue eyes as he spoke.

"This ring as a symbol of my never ending love and affection."

"This ring as a symbol of my never ending love and affection." He slid the ring into place and gently squeezed her hand.

"Chloe, please place the ring on Lucifer's finger and repeat after me. I, Chloe Decker."

"I, Chloe Decker." She held the ring over the first knuckle of his left ring finger.

"Give you, Lucifer Morningstar."

"Give you, Lucifer Morningstar." She was trembling slightly.

"This ring as a symbol of my never ending love and affection."

"This ring as a symbol of my never ending love and affection." She pushed the ring forward and it slid into place. It felt to Lucifer as though it had always been meant to sit there, and he knew it would never leave his hand again. He took Chloe's hands in his own once more.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the priest declared. "You may now kiss your bride."

Lucifer swept forward, and took her in his arms, kissing her more passionately than he ever had.

The room erupted into cheers. Ella whistled. When he finally released her, Chloe smiled at him like the sun. "I've got you now, Lucifer."

"Forever," was his simple promise.

XOXOX

The reception was, if possible, more lovely than the wedding. Lux had been transformed into a fairytale land. Champagne flowed freely and revelers crowded the dance floor eagerly.

Their first dance was memorable. Lucifer had centuries of experience with dancing, and he led her around effortlessly. As a good partner should, he made her look like the most beautiful, graceful creature to ever set foot on the floor.

Then dinner was served and the food was amazing. Lucifer had spared no expense. Chloe wished she had gotten to eat more of it, but every time she took a bite, there was another friend giving congratulations or another round of clinking glasses insisting on a kiss from the newlyweds. Lucifer was all too happy to oblige, and Chloe was fairly certain he started a couple of them.

He was radiant. Chloe had never seen him look so at home in his own skin before. Every time he glanced in her direction, he stared at her for a moment as if besotted by her.

Chloe watched slightly mournfully as the caterer cleared her mostly full plate away.

"Don't worry, love," Lucifer whispered to her conspiratorially. "There will be two fresh, hot plates waiting for us upstairs." She kissed him gratefully to the whooping of the crowd.

It was time to cut the cake. It was a simple 5 tier white cake with a fountain of red roses falling down the side. They had agreed, no topper. It was truly elegant.

Lucifer fed Chloe her bite carefully, making sure not to smudge her makeup. Chloe followed suit at first, but at the last second, she smeared just a little icing on his nose. The guests all laughed and cheered when she licked it off before kissing him yet again.

Soon, it was getting late. The DJ announced it was time for all of the single ladies to gather on the floor. Chloe stood on the balcony overlooking the room. She turned her back and flung her bouquet wildly. When she turned back, Ella was holding it triumphantly.

The couple made a last lap around the room to say their goodbyes. When they reached the wedding party, Maze shook her head.

"I still think you guys are idiots. But I'm glad you're happy idiots. Congratulations, dumbasses." She hugged them each tightly for a moment.

Ella squeezed her friends. "You guys. I knew this day would come. You're perfect for each other. Good luck, okay?"

Chloe turned to Trixie next. "Hey Monkey! So what'd you think?"

Trixie grinned at her mother. "You are the most beautiful woman ever. I'm glad you and Lucifer make each other so happy." They embraced. Then Trixie turned to Lucifer, and pulled him down. He cooperatively knelt down to listen.

"Break her heart, and I'll break your legs," she growled menacingly. "I can do it, too. Maze has been training me."

Lucifer laughed loudly as Maze fist bumped the little terrorist. "I have no doubt of that, small human." Before he could protest or react, she threw her arms around his neck. He seemed a bit startled at first, but recovered quickly and wrapped his own arms around her in return.

When he stood, it was Dan's turn. He kissed Chloe on the cheek, and muttered his congratulations before turning to his best friend. They exchanged no words, just a long, heartfelt embrace.

Amenadiel slapped a hand to his brother's back. "Luci. You've grown up a lot lately. I'm proud of you. I love you, brother."

Lucifer hugged him. "I love you, too, you insufferable twat."

"Chloe," the tall, dark angel addressed her next. "If he gives you trouble, just let me know and I'll help the young one take him down." She laughed and kissed her brother-in-law on the cheek.

They walked, hand in hand, to the elevator that would carry them away from the party. The crowd blew bubbles over them, filling the room with the shimmering, iridescent orbs. The doors slid open and they stepped inside, turning to look at their friends and family one last time before going home to start their new life together.


	8. Chapter 8

The elevator doors opened on the penthouse and Chloe gasped. Candles burned brightly on every available surface. The whole apartment seemed to glitter. It was a stunning effect.

While she was busy admiring the scene, Lucifer swept her into his arms and held her close.

Chloe giggled. "I've always wanted to be carried across a threshold."

"You mean Daniel didn't do this for you?" He seemed mildly affronted at the news.

"We got married in a courthouse," Chloe said, "and went straight back to work. We didn't do any of _this_."

"Well, then allow me to rectify a grave injustice." Lucifer carried her all the way into the bedroom, and laid her on the bed. Before he released her, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. Chloe ran her fingers through the red rose petals scattered across the duvet and sighed contentedly.

Lucifer turned to the sideboard and produced a tray laden with two plates of food from the reception. He placed it on the bed next to a very appreciative Chloe.

"Oh my goodness," she exclaimed. "I'm positively _starving_." She dug into the food eagerly, as Lucifer climbed onto the bed next to her and began eating his own plate.

The food was finished in short order and Chloe leaned back, satisfied. "That really was delicious."

"I'll send Gianni your compliments," Lucifer said as he cleared the tray and retrieved two champagne flutes.

"To us, my love." They toasted and drained the glasses. Chloe handed hers back to him and climbed from the bed with some difficulty.

She turned her back to him. "Could you unzip me please? I'm dying to get out of this thing." He stepped to her and gently pulled down the zipper. Chloe let out a sigh of relief which turned to a shiver as his soft hands eased the garment from her shoulders.

He kissed her gently on the neck as the cream colored lace fell into a pile at her feet. He then began gently prising the seemingly hundreds of pins from her hair. As her hair now fell free over her shoulders, Chloe groaned, "Oh, I didn't even know my head hurt."

Lucifer gently massaged her scalp for a minute. Chloe leaned into the tender moment. He moved onto her longline bra, unhooking it carefully and peeling it away from her ribs.

At last, Chloe turned to face him. "Thank you, husband." She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her bare breasts into his chest. Suddenly, Lucifer felt over dressed.

"You are most welcome, wife." He smiled as he said the words. She played with the hair at the back of his neck and he shuddered in pleasure.

She kissed him then, a soft, taunting kiss that left him breathless. He deepened it, teasing her lips open, dancing his tongue against hers, tasting the champagne on her breath.

Chloe slid her hands under the lapels of his tuxedo and pulled it from his broad shoulders. He shrugged it off easily and began to unbutton his shirt, Chloe's fingers clumsily helping. Soon, the shirt joined his jacket and her dress on the floor.

The undershirt came next, Lucifer hastily pulling it up and over his head. Chloe ran her hands over his chest and around his back pulling him close.

He brushed his hand along her cheekbone, admiring the blush that his touch still produced. "What on Earth did I ever do to deserve such a woman?"

She pressed her face into his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I think," she said softly, "maybe your father actually loves you." She knew it was a touchy subject, but she chanced it anyway; it needed to be said.

Lucifer was silent for a long moment, but he didn't move away as she'd expected. Rather, he pulled her closer and whispered, "Maybe he does at that."

When Chloe finally opened her eyes to look, she was surprised to see a tear cascading down his face. She wiped it away and kissed him again.

This time he kissed her back with urgency. There was a sudden fire in his embrace, a deep need expressed through pressing lips and grasping hands. Chloe allowed herself to be swept away in the torrent of his desire.

He picked her up and threw her on the bed where she landed with a soft _thump. _He quickly shed his trousers and shorts, kicking off his shoes and socks hastily.

Lucifer crawled onto the bed between Chloe's welcoming thighs. He helped her to shimmy her stockings and panties down over her hips and peeled then from her legs.

He paused for a brief moment to admire the sight of her, golden hair splayed over red rose petals, candlelight casting a soft glow over her flawless skin.

He kissed his way up her thighs, teasing the honey colored bush at their center. He ran his tongue over her glistening folds, tasting the wetness that was already present.

He took his time ravishing her, a lick here, a nibble there. Chloe was squirming under his masterful attentions. Her breathing was heavy, punctuated by moans and the soft whispering of his name. "_Lucifer…_"

_That's it, my love,_ he thought, coaxing her nearer to the edge. _Come for me darling._ She cried out her climax, hands clutching at the bed, crushing rose petals in her fists. As she came down, she reached for him, and he willingly crawled forward until his face was level with hers.

"Lucifer. Lucifer, I love you so much." Chloe put her hands on either side of his face, locking his gaze to hers.

"I love you more, Chloe," he replied fervently.

"Make love to me, my husband," she softly cooed. She pressed her hips up to meet his, and he groaned in anticipation.

"Whatever you desire, my bride." He shifted and slowly slid into her. She moaned long and low, savoring the feel of him fitting to her like a puzzle piece. It felt exactly right, like they were made to go together.

_I guess we were,_ Chloe thought to herself. Lucifer moved at a leisurely pace tonight, none of his superhuman strength or speed on display. He was tender and gentle, loving her completely and well.

Chloe clung to him, riding the wave of his body, letting him carry her to new highs; cresting, falling and rising once more. He never once looked away from her face, and love shone from his dark eyes like stars in the night sky.

"You are so very lovely," he whispered to her as she reached the peak of another climax. Her cheeks were flushed red, her lips full and plump from being kissed so thoroughly.

They spent their own personal eternity tangled together, worshipping each other, hearts, bodies and souls entwined. When Chloe felt like she was going to die from the pleasure, she simply told him "With me this time."

Lucifer moaned and changed his pace slightly. He increased the tempo by a fraction, the pressure by an inch. He felt the heat build in his center and let loose his wings. Still, they climbed higher and higher together. Chloe stroked the soft feathers, and Lucifer cried out in rapture.

"I'm going to come soon, my love," he groaned in her ear, his hips moving firmly and purposefully.

"Oh, yes, Lucifer, me too. Come with me." She gripped his buttocks and pressed him deeper into herself. "I'm coming!" she screamed and she hit her highest climax of the night.

Lucifer let himself fall over the edge into his own release, voice rising in harmony with his wife. It both lasted forever and was over too soon. As they shuddered together, Lucifer let his wings sag to the bed, enshrining then in their own private cocoon.

Chloe pulled his face close and breathed in his scent. The sweat, the wine still lingering on his breath, even his downy feathers had their own smell. It was intoxicating. She kissed him gently.

When he finally retracted his wings and rolled over to the side, he pulled her tight to his chest, holding her like a precious gift. He looked at his bride and smiled to find her already fast asleep.

Lucifer carefully stood and extinguished all of the candles. He returned to the bedroom and shifted Chloe under the blankets. Then he climbed in beside her, wrapped his arms tightly around her and closed his eyes.

In her sleep, Chloe murmured "Good night, my love. I love you."

He whispered in her ear "I love you more. Sweet dreams, darling."

XOXOX

When Chloe awoke the next morning, she was surprised to find the bed next to her empty. She sat up, casting her eyes around the room. Their clothes from the wedding were absent from the floor, folded and laid carefully on the chair. The rose petals and candle wax were gone.

Suddenly she noticed the smell wafting in from the kitchen. She arose and grabbed his tuxedo shirt, throwing it on like a robe. She padded to the kitchen to find Lucifer putting the finishing touches on a truly impressive gourmet brunch.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. "You're awake! I didn't want to disturb you until it was ready." He slid a small pan full of sausages onto a plate and placed it on the laden table. Chloe inhaled appreciatively.

"Good morning, love. This smells amazing!"

"Good afternoon," he corrected her. "We ah, overslept a bit." She looked a bit panicky. "Oh, don't worry, I already called the airline and changed our flight to this evening and let the hotel know the change in plan."

Chloe smiled. "When did you turn so responsible?"

"Perish the thought!" he replied in mock protest. "I just want you on a tropical beach, in a string bikini ASAP, and the only thing I want you to worry about is whether you need a fresh drink."

He handed her a cup of coffee and took a seat next to her at the table. She sniffed deeply and took a careful sip of the scalding liquid. She hummed her approval and tucked in.

"Lucifer!" she moaned. "That's so good!"

"So you said last night, love," he teased her lightly.

"No," she giggled, blushing slightly. "I mean, this food. You always made a _competent_ meal, but this is out of this world."

"I, uh. I took a class." It was Lucifer turn to blush. "I wanted to surprise you."

"Well mission freaking accomplished. I'm shocked. Wow." Chloe took a second helping of hash browns. He smiled into his espresso.

After clearing the table and doing the dishes together, Chloe and Lucifer quickly showered, dressed and set out for the airport.

XOXOX

"Hey Monkey," Dan greeted Trixie. "Did you sleep good?"

"Yep," Trixie nodded, eyes glued to the YouTube video streaming on the television screen.

"How about some waffles for breakfast?"

"I had cereal." She was transfixed.

"Alright," he sighed and pulled a bowl down for himself. He poured Cheerios and milk, then sliced up a banana on top.

He joined his daughter on the couch. "Trixie," he said after a long moment. "What on Earth are you watching?"

"Dr. Pimple Popper," she replied. "They're squeezing steatocystomas today."

"They're doing _what_ now?" Dan asked, repulsed.

"Steatocystomas. They're a kind of oily cyst-"

"Never mind," Dan cut her off. "Why are you watching it?"

"It's so gross, Daddy," she said enthusiastically. "She cuts them open and all this yellow stuff just-"

"I can see that," he cut her off again. "Whatever, Trix. At least it's educational? I guess? Does Mommy know you watch this?"

Trixie nodded. "Ella asked her before she showed it to me."

"Of course it was Ella," he said resigned. He was a bit put off his cereal, but powered through. He washed both bowls and spoons and put them away. He made himself a cup of coffee and rejoined Trixie on the couch.

"How about you and me do something outside today?" he asked her hopefully.

She shook her head without looking away from the screen. "Maze is picking me up soon, remember? We're going shopping."

"Oh," Dan deflated a bit. "Okay, I guess I'll head into the precinct and see if there's anything I can help out with then."

Something in his voice finally broke through into Trixie's revery. She looked at him speculatively. "You can come with us if you want."

"Shopping? With Mazikeen?" He laughed. "No thank you, Monkey."

"Daddy, are you sad that Mommy and Lucifer got married?" She gave him a far too shrewd look.

"No, sweetie, not at all," he reassured her. "I'm glad that Mommy and Lucifer are happy."

"You love them."

"I do. They're my friends."

Trixie shook her head again. "No, I mean you _love_ them. Lucifer at least. You look at him the way you used to look at Mommy."

Dan nearly choked on his coffee.

"What gives you that idea?" he asked, a bit too brightly, wiping an errant drop of brown liquid from his shirt.

"I have eyes Daddy," she said flatly. "Besides, he looks at you like that too." She stopped to consider for a moment. "But he looks at Mommy like I look at chocolate cake."

Dan laughed. "You're right; I do love Lucifer. He's my best friend, and we hang out a lot."

"You mean you have sex," she frowned.

"Okay! Not going there!" he said loudly. "My point is that what he and Mommy have is more special. I'm happy for them."

"But you're sad for you." It wasn't a question. "You miss them."

"I do," he replied. "But they'll be home in a week."

Trixie thought carefully. Then she picked up her cell phone and fired off a text message.

"Who you talking to?" Dan inquired.

"I cancelled with Maze. We can shop any time. I told her I'm going to the aquarium with my dad today."

Dan smiled and hugged her. "I like that idea."


	9. Chapter 9

"I got that," Dan said, grabbing Chloe's carry on bag.

"Thanks," she said, willingly handing it over. "I appreciate it. And thanks again for picking us up."

"No sweat." He smiled down at Trixie who was currently clinging to her mother's waist. "I think she was about to explode if she had to wait any longer to see you."

"We missed you guys," Trixie stated simply. "I think Daddy missed Lucifer even more than I missed Mommy, though." Dan turned red at the piercing gaze that Lucifer shot in his direction.

"Well, I mean," he stuttered uncomfortably. "Let's go get your luggage!" And without so much as a backwards glance, he marched towards baggage claim.

XOXOX

When at last the car came to a stop in front of Lux, Trixie was the first to scramble out. "I can't wait to see my new room!" she exclaimed, racing toward the elevator. The adults followed at a slightly more sedate pace. They rode together to the penthouse, Trixie babbling the whole way.

When at last they stepped off, she practically bounced in her excitement. Her parents and brand new stepfather followed her into the room.

"Oh!" she cried out. "It's perfect! Thank you, Lucifer!" She threw her arms around his middle and squeezed. To Lucifer's credit, he only hesitated for a moment before returning the gesture.

It really was something. Bright purple walls, mismatched furniture and all. Lucifer had been right; it had come together remarkably well.

"Wow, Trix," Dan said sounding impressed, "you have quite the eye. This looks great. I should let you redo my place." Chloe and Lucifer exchanged a look.

"Yes, you should," Trixie agreed as she threw herself onto her new bed.

"You like it, Monkey?" Chloe asked.

"So much," she replied earnestly.

"Good. Why don't you make sure all of your things are put away properly, while Lucifer and I talk to Daddy for a few minutes?" Chloe smiled at her daughter.

"Sure thing," Trixie said, clearly not wanting to get up from the new bed. The adults left her to revel in her new digs and stepped into the living room.

"What did you guys want to talk a-" Dan's question was cut off as Lucifer grabbed his face and kissed him soundly. Startled at first, Dan quickly melted into the embrace and reciprocated eagerly.

"I missed you, too, Daniel," Lucifer breathed when they finally came back up for air.

"He did," Chloe confirmed. "And honestly, I did too." She smiled at him warmly. "We talked about it this week, and…"

"We want you to move in here with us," Lucifer finished. "But only if you want to."

"I don't know guys." Dan looked uncomfortable. "You just got married, and with Trixie here, I just… Let me think about it?"

"Absolutely," Lucifer said firmly. "No pressure. Just an open ended offer." He placed a soft kiss on his friend's lips.

Dan smiled at him and wrapped his hands around Lucifer's waist, pulling him close. "I really did miss you," he said playfully, inching his hands under the other man's waist band towards his buttocks.

Lucifer grinned mischievously at the gesture. "Oh, I don't know Daniel, it was a long flight and I'm awfully tired." His voice was thick with sarcasm as he pressed his rapidly stiffening erection into Dan's groin.

Dan just laughed. "Well then, I guess I'll just have to wake you up." He gave Lucifer's butt a sharp pinch.

"Cheeky," Lucifer purred. "I like it." He grabbed the back of Dan's head with both hands and pulled him in. Dan's lips parted for a kiss, but at the last second, Lucifer detoured and nibbled on his earlobe instead. Dan groaned at the sensation.

Chloe watched as the scene played out, enchanted. It was quite something to watch her husband get so excited.

Lucifer drew back and grabbed one of Dan's hands, leading him into the bedroom. Chloe trailed behind them. As soon as they crossed the doorway, Lucifer grabbed Dan's face and kissed him roughly.

Dan began pulling off his T-shirt frantically, and kicking off his jeans. When he was naked, he began stripping the clothes off of Lucifer as well.

Chloe reclined in a chair and let her fascination get the best of her. They were absolutely stunning. Two powerful men, glorying in their shared masculinity. Lucifer was running his hands over Dan's arms, shoulders, back. Dan was gripping Lucifer's backside, sucking on his neck.

Suddenly, Lucifer pushed him down onto the bed and climbed over him. Chloe watched as Lucifer ravaged Dan with kisses, planting his lips on every tender spot. Dan was squirming under the attentions. He let out a low noise, somewhere between a grunt and a whimper.

At last Lucifer found his way to Dan's erection. Without hesitation, he took the whole thing in his mouth, burying his face in the curly thicket at the base. Chloe was impressed; she'd never been able to take the whole length when blowing Dan.

Lucifer worked diligently, licking and sucking, teasing and pleasuring. Chloe watched raptly as Dan's eyes drifted closed and his breathing quickened. Her own hand drifted to her center, and began toying with the wetness there.

Chloe recognized the signs. Dan was close to coming. His hips were thrusting gently in time with Lucifer attentions. He groaned, "Master, I'm so close. Please, may I come for you?"

Lucifer paused his fellating, replacing his mouth with a gently stroking hand. "Well, since it's been a week and I imagine you're all pent up-"

"Absolutely not," Chloe interjected. Both men turned to stare at her as though they'd forgotten she was there. She grinned wickedly.

"I want to come first," she commanded rising imperiously from her seat. Lucifer returned her look of dark humor. Dan was watching his master's reaction carefully.

"I love the way your mind works," Lucifer complimented her. "Alright, Daniel, you heard your new mistress. Pleasure her."

Dan hastened to obey the order. In no time, Chloe was undressed and splayed across the bed. Dan dove in eagerly, eating her out for all he was worth.

Chloe had to bite back a scream. Dan had always excelled at oral, but this was truly incredible. She dug her heels into the bed and grabbed his hair in her fists. Lucifer couldn't resist joining; he crawled to her side and began sucking on her nipple.

She was half mad with the sensations coursing through her body. Dan increased his tempo slightly and slid two fingers into her. Chloe threw her head back and screamed as she came hard over Dan's hand.

Lucifer laid back on the bed and pulled his wife to him. She always looked so gorgeous just after coming, with her hair wild and her cheeks flushed. Chloe obliged and straddled his rock hard cock, lowering herself slowly.

Once she had established a steady rhythm, Lucifer asked her, "How much do you trust me?"

"Mmmm… Completely," she moaned.

"May I have total control then?" he asked a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yes," she breathed, lost in the moment.

"Excellent. Daniel," he beckoned his friend over.

"Yes sir," Dan replied quickly.

"You did a fantastic job of pleasuring your mistress. Now fuck her ass."

Chloe's eyes flew open in a panic. "Luce, baby, I'm not-"

"Complete control my love. Trust me, Daniel is exceedingly gentle." He brushed a hand down her cheek in a comforting gesture.

She shivered, gulped and nodded mutely. Lucifer parted his legs to make room, and Dan knelt down and started eating her ass.

Chloe gasped at the intrusion and moaned "Oh, that feels so good!" Lucifer continued moving in and out of her while Dan worked. He slipped in first one, then two fingers, spreading her gently, teasing her open.

When she was ready, Dan stood and retrieved the lubricant from the bedside drawer. Chloe watched as he spread a small dribble along the length of his shaft. She suppressed a shudder.

Dan positioned himself behind her. Lucifer held her hips steady. Chloe clung to Lucifer's shoulders for support.

Dan pushed forward slowly, the head of his cock gently breaching the tight hole. She cried out softly, which gave way to a groan of supreme pleasure. He continued to push carefully, gauging her reaction to every inch.

Chloe winced, and Dan paused. "No," she said quickly, "keep going. It burns a little, but it feels so good."

He resumed his forward motion until he was completely buried in her. Then he drew back and pushed forward again, a bit more quickly.

"Fuuuuuck," Chloe moaned. "Yes, I'm so full, it feels so good!" Lucifer began to move in her again, he and Dan quickly finding a complimentary rhythm.

Before long at all, Chloe was screaming as she came again. Dan felt the tension building in his balls again as he fucked his ex-wife's ass. Through the thin skin, he could feel his lover's cock sliding against his own.

"Master," he managed to say, though his breathing was heavy. "Mistress. I need to come, may I please come now?" Chloe could only nod.

"You may Daniel," Lucifer replied, sounding dangerously close to the edge himself. Dan increased his speed, desperate now to finish.

"Yes!" Chloe cried out. "Yes, Dan, come in my ass!"

He did. With one final thrust, he pushed himself into her until he was buried to the hilt and let his seed loose. He grunted as he came in her, shuddering his release.

Chloe screamed and came hard again, body shaking and writhing in ecstasy. Her pussy squeezed involuntarily, and Lucifer roared his own completion a moment later.

Dan was the first to disengage, crawling to the side and collapsing in an exhausted heap.

Lucifer clung to his wife's hips for a few more moments, before she had to climb down to recover as well. As soon as she was clear, Dan rolled over and began to suck his master's cock clean.

Lucifer closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations of his pet's talented tongue washing him thoroughly.

Chloe curled into her husband's chest and watched. It was as though Dan was worshipping the member, and this was his salvation.

When all traces of sex had been licked away, Dan snuggled into Lucifer's other side. Lucifer smiled softly to himself. This felt so _right_. After a long few minutes of recovery, they all reluctantly stood and put their clothes back on.

Chloe's legs were still trembling, so she laid back down on the bed pulling Lucifer with her. She tucked him into her arms, letting him be the little spoon. He gestured for Dan to join them, and he gratefully let his lover wrap his strong arms around his waist.

They didn't even realize that they had fallen asleep like that until Trixie coughed. All three opened their eyes on the child standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"Hey, Monkey, we're all just tired," Chloe rushed to explain, "and we decided to take a nap."

Trixie scoffed. "I'm not stupid, Mom."

Dan said "I guess we're caught, huh?"

"Yep."

Lucifer seemed to be the only adult not currently chagrined. He shrugged.

Trixie fixed him with a stare. "What I said at the wedding goes for my dad, too. You hurt him, and I hurt you." Then she turned on her heel and went back into her bedroom, shutting the door loudly.

"You know," Lucifer said slyly, "I really loved waking up with you in my arms, Daniel." He pressed his hips into Dan's backside for emphasis, briefly squeezing him tighter.

Dan traced aimless patterns on his friend's arms, and said nothing. Lucifer kissed his neck, brushing his stubble along the sensitive skin there. Dan sighed and leaned into the embrace, but the silence lingered

"How do we keep this quiet at work if I move in?" he finally asked. "I don't want the guys to talk shit about me. We don't need that kind of distraction."

Lucifer nodded thoughtfully, scraping his beard on Dan's shoulder in the process. "I understand. Whatever you need. And not _just_ because I'm afraid of retribution from the youngling."

Chloe sat up. "What if we said you were evicted and couch surfing?"

Dan rolled over in Lucifer's arms to look at her. "I suppose that could work… And it's not like we have to hide it from Trix anymore."

Chloe's expression darkened. She punched Lucifer in the arm. "I thought you said you sound proofed her room?"

"Ow! I did!" Lucifer rubbed the spot. "Spared no expense, best in the biz. I tried it myself, turned on the stereo, walked in, closed the door and it was silent."

"Then how?"

Dan rolled his eyes at her. "Because she's _not_ stupid, Chlo. She figured it out awhile ago and confronted me while you two were away. She said that I look at Lucifer the way I used to look at you, and that he looks at me the same way."

He smiled, "And that he looks at _you_ like she looks at chocolate cake." They both laughed. "She could see how much I missed him, and you."

"What did you say?"

"I tried to dodge. Told her that you were my friends and that was why I missed you. She didn't buy it, and informed me that she knew Lucifer and I were having sex." He blushed.

"Damn, she's getting way too observant," Chloe frowned. "Is she okay?"

"You saw her," Dan replied. "She's fine; I think she's handling it better than I have been. Kids are resilient."

"So," said Lucifer, "does that mean you'll move in here?"

Dan hesitated. "You're really okay with this, Chloe?"

"Idiot, it was my idea," she rolled her eyes. "Remember? One big, happy family?"

Dan looked into his friend's eyes and the last of his resistance flew away at the hope and naked longing he saw there.

"Okay," he said softly. "I guess I'm all in."

Lucifer kissed him swiftly, and Dan lost himself in the moment.


End file.
